All the Tea in China
by Tragediane
Summary: Sequel to Surreptitious. AU. After a clandestine assignment in China, G returns home a changed man. While G is gone Sam vacillates between his ex-wife Marilyn and Jada. Slash: G/Sam. SQUICK: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder; M-preg G Callen; Sam is separated from his wife; Sam is the father of four children from three different families; Jada is in a part time relationship with Sam.
1. Pain

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: All The Tea in China**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: Sequel to Surrepitious.**

After a clandestine assignment in China, G returns home a changed man. While G is gone Sam vacillates between his ex-wife Marilyn and Jada.

**Category: **A romance/hurt/comfort novel.

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: G/Sam**

**Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD: **Crap happens to G abroad.

**Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam has four children in three relationships. Sam is separated from his wife. Jada is in a relationship with Sam.

**Whumpage: **AG Callen whump and a Sam Hanna whump story.

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

**Pain**

**Chapter 1**

Sam rushed around the house, getting everything ready to pick up his partner at the airport. He had taken care of their son Gabriel for three months without G. It felt as if a year had passed. No communication of any kind, not even an email, had passed between them for those months. Sam longed to kiss G. He longed to hold him in his arms. And he longed to make love to him.

A knock on the front door alerted Sam to the babysitter's arrival. He rechecked everything before answering the door. "Jada, so glad you could come at the last minute." Sam welcomed the lanky and sultry black woman with a slightly protruding abdomen into his home. It was not the last minute though. Sam wanted to spend time with her, enjoying her presence. Not that it was a good idea.

He rejoiced in Jada's new relationship and the man's proposal for marriage. Sam hoped this time she followed through with the man's offer. The thought of making out with her while his partner was gone on an ops had occurred to him more than once. He sensed her desire for him too. Sam had to remind himself to keep his hands off the babysitter and his former lover more than once. He loved her long, straightened hair and often took in whiffs of the fruity and musky scent of her perfume and shampoo. The combination sent him running to the bathroom to jerk off.

Three months without G was too long.

Jada was a sexy and now pregnant woman in love with the new man in her life. She asked Sam to scrutinize the guy to make sure he was up to _his_ standards. He ran every kind of background check on him possible and found nothing but a single parking ticket which was contested and dismissed. The guy proved to be squeaky clean. Hetty would have said he was NCIS material. Sam was happy she was not around to find out about the extensive background check on Jada's newest fling.

He wished Jada would settle down, thereby making her unavailable to him. He needed less distractions from outside prospects.

She sat on the living room sofa and Sam sat next to her.

"Gabriel's still asleep," he said.

"What time do you have to be at the airport?"

He glanced at his watch. "I've got about four hours before I need to leave."

She inched closer to him.

Sam took the hint, reaching out to touch her bare thigh where her shorter than usual skirt rode up revealing more skin than necessary.

Jada placed her hand on his, caressing it.

They turned to each other and gazed into each others' eyes.

Sam made the second move. He slid his free hand along the side of her face, drawing her closer to him.

Jada kissed him, at first a peck on his full lips. She could not hold back any longer and enveloped his mouth, pressing her tongue inside and swiping it across his teeth.

Sam returned the fervent kissing, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, claiming her, and owning her, and wanting her. He pressed her backward onto the sofa, kissing her nonstop. The hand on her thigh slid higher, finding the outline of her panties.

Jada undulated her hips, wanting her lover to do more. She moaned out her frustration that their lovemaking was going too slow. Jada pulled away from the kissing, breathless and needing him. "Please, I need you, now."

Sam raised her sweater.

Gabriel cried.

On hearing his baby crying down the hall, Sam awakened with a start. He rolled onto his back and noticed that his member was rock hard. His mind drifted back to the hot wet dream. He wished Jada's apparition in his dream had been real. Sam hoped there would be one last time with her. Sex with Jada steamed up the bathroom mirrors in both their homes. He brushed his hand across his erection and turned back to his side, glancing at the digital clock radio on the mahogany nightstand.

It was six hours before he picked up G from the airport. Jada would be here in three hours. He planned to ravish his partner at a luxury hotel for two nights before taking him home.

Sam got out of bed and dressed in his chocolate brown polar fleece bathrobe and stepped into a pair of cozy brown fleece slippers. He plodded down the hallway to his son's bedroom. "Daddy's here." Sam switched on the night light and turned it up a notch. The walls glowed with a soft tuscan amber tone. He lifted his son into his arms and cuddled him. "You're okay." Sam brought him out into the kitchen to fix a bottle of breast milk for him.

At birth Gabriel's hair resembled G's when he was a child; light blonde and a full head of hair. Now his son's hair took on his own appearance. At close to five-months-old Gabriel lacked any hair not even fuzz. Sam thought about giving it a shine with some oil. He wondered if his partner would complain about it and decided against it.

G pumped his breasts for the month prior to going on the ops. Together they had prepared and frozen numerous bottles of different sizes for their baby. The convenience of ready to eat meals for Gabriel helped Sam settle into an easy routine with him.

After warming a small bottle in a water bath, Sam settled down on the easy chair in the living and fed his son. He rocked the chair in time with the sucking noises his son made. By the time the bottle was finished, Gabriel was asleep once more.

He walked back into the bedroom and settled Gabriel into his crib, afterward checking to see if he was wet. Dry. Good. Sam plodded back down the hallway to his bedroom, undressed, and slid under the covers. His cellphone in the mahogany nightstand's drawer vibrated. Sam took it out and read the caller ID. G. He sighed and answered it.

"Sam," G said.

Sam swooned hearing his lover's voice. "I missed you, damn, I missed you."

"I love you."

He was shocked to hear his lover's declaration so soon in their conversation. "I love you too."

"I want you. I need you. I want you to make love to me."

"I plan to just as soon as I pick you up from the airport."

"No, right now." G walked into the bedroom.

Sam leaped off the bed and took his lover into his arms, kissing him over and over on his face, mouth, and neck. He started stripping off his lover's shirt.

"Can I at least put the cellphone down?"

Sam grabbed it from him and tossed it on the bed with his. He unbuttoned G's shirt and sucked on his nipples. Sam stopped and gazed into his lover's cerulean eyes. "Wait a minute."

"You want to know what I'm doing home so early."

"Yes."

"I took an earlier flight because I couldn't stand another minute away from you." Not exactly the truth but for now it would have to do. Wetness formed in his eyes.

"What are these tears about, love?"

"I… can't talk about it."

"The ops?"

"Something like that." G reached out and smoothed his hand over Sam's chest. "I've missed this."

Sam started to take his lover's shirt off.

"No. Stop." G pulled away and stepped back from him.

"What's going on—"

"Stop this." He turned and left the room and sat down in the dark living room.

Sam sat near him on the sofa, waiting for him to speak. "You wanted it."

"I'm nervous about it."

"Why?"

G allowed his shirt to fall from his body and turned his back to his lover.

Sam turned on a lamp. His jaw dropped open. He gasped. "I want to make this better." He closed the gap between them. "I love you and I don't care what happened and how your skin looks."

"It's all over me."

"Everywhere?"

"All over my backside."

"You were tortured."

He nodded.

"Hetty never said why she left on an ops and where she was going."

"Negotiations."

"Let me take care of you," Sam whispered into his lover's ear. "You can tell me all about what happened when you're ready." He stood and offered G's his hand.

G took it and tried to raise off the sofa. The pain overwhelmed him and he collapsed, stifling a scream.

Sam helped him off the sofa and guided his lover into the bedroom. "Shower?"

"I could really use one."

Sam took him into the master bathroom and settled him down on a teak shower seat. He crouched down and removed his lover's work boots and socks. Next he helped him to stand again and removed G's belt and unzipped his loose fitting dress slacks. "You wearing these because they're loose."

"Lost weight."

Sam nodded and tugged them off G's hips along with his boxers. He took his lover's clothes out of the shower and put them in a hamper.

G settled back down on the shower seat. "Stuff in them."

"I'll check them out later." He sat next to his lover and turned on the handheld shower head. "Turn your back to me."

"I can do this." He grabbed the shower head.

"Come on, I know you're not feeling well, let me do this."

G kept his backside away from his partner's eyes.

"I'm not here to judge or—"

"No, I'm doing this myself. Get out now!"

Sam remained seated next to him. "Let me help you."

His eyes moistened with tears. "Can't do this." He dropped the shower head and stood, steadying himself with both hands on the shower wall.

Sam stood beside him and guided him back down onto the shower seat.

"Don't."

"I'll be outside by the sinks," Sam said, "if you need my help just give me a yell." He handed his lover the shower head and exited the shower.

G stared at the handheld unit in his hand. "This isn't going to work." He sighed. "I don't have the physical strength."

Sam glanced around the corner. "Acquiescing?"

"Yes, surrendering to you."

He stepped back into the shower and sat next to his lover. "I'll repeat myself. I love you. No strings attached."

G sighed again and handed his lover the unit. He presented his back to his partner.

Sam gawked at G's back. Not only was it beaten with a whip of some kind but it was burned with some type of device. Bruises filled in the spaces between red and purple lines which criss-crossed his back. "I think you need to tell Hetty about this."

"No."

"Come on, G, your back is a mess."

"She… not ready."

"I take it she has no idea about this."

"Correct."

Sam shook his head. "This might need more care than I can—"

G glanced over his shoulder. "Not going to a doctor. Not going to a hospital. Not going to the ED."

"Got you." Before washing G's back, he examined the wounds closer. Some were too deep for washing. He turned off the water and set the unit aside. "I need to call Hetty about this." He stood and left the shower and returned with his cellphone. Sam sat on the shower seat next to his partner.

"I told you I'm not—"

"And this is serious, G, too serious for a shower and a massage." He autodialed Hetty's number. "She's back?"

"Yeah, she's back." He frowned.

"Mr. Hanna, how's Mr. Callen doing?"

"I need you to come over here ASAP."

"You mind telling me why."

"You'll see soon enough." He hung up before she could question him further. "Let's get you into a bathrobe."

"You want her to look at it."

Sam helped him up and guided him back into the bedroom, taking a few towels with him. "Lie down on the bed, and I'll take a few pictures."

"Is that your excuse?" G asked, glancing over his shoulder and smiling.

"I'd love to jump on your body."

"But?"

"I know you're in pain."

He sighed. "I won't lie."

Sam slipped his hand into this work briefcase and removed his camera and started snapping pictures. "I missed this ass."

"Not the rest of me."

"Everything." He leaned over and kissed his lover's buttocks. "Every square inch of this sexy body." Sam trailed kisses up G's sides, skirting the marks on his lover's backside.

G moaned. "Feels good. Those hormones are helping the pain."

"I'll finish after Hetty leaves." He helped G to stand and dressed him in a bathrobe.

G pushed his feet into a pair of slippers and winced.

Sam took him by the hand into the living room. "Tea?"

He cringed.

"What is it?" He saw a look on his partner's face. It was one he never saw before. "You okay?"

"Peachy. Water."

Sam brought his lover a glass of water and plopped down next to him on the powder-blue microfiber and brown leather sofa. "Water's an unusual request for you." He grasped G's hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. "I hope you tell me what that was about."

"Classified."

"That's all you're going to—"

"I can't disclose anything more," G said. "It's part of the ops. Until Hetty gives me clearance to share it with you—"

"You don't need to explain any further."

Hetty walking into their living room unannounced startled them both.

Sam observed his partner cringing when she came closer. Maybe it was what she wore or the look on her face. Hetty's attire proved to be more attention worthy than usual. Her bright red pant suit with a stark black scarf caught his eye. No matter, he would ask him later. "Easy," he whispered while stroking the back of his lover's hand.

"What's this all about, Mr. Hanna?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"G's back is a mess."

"Some dirt is to be expected in this—"

"Hetty, I'm not talking about dirt."

"Then what?"

"Injuries."

"Let me see them, Mr. Callen."

G sighed and turned his back toward her, lifting his bathrobe to expose his back.

Hetty's jaw dropped. She edged closer to him. "May I examine this further?"

"That depends on what you have in mind," G said. "Nothing too strange for me."

"Maybe you want to see him lying down," Sam said.

"I'm not disrobing in front of my—"

"I suggest you do what she asks." He stood and helped his partner off the sofa.

This time G was unable to hold back a response to the pain. He winced and yelped.

"Mr. Callen, you're in pain."

"It smarts a little."

Sam took his partner back into the bedroom and eased him down on the bed. "I can get a sheet so he's not completely exposed."

"You mean if I have a problem with seeing my agent naked."

He got a sheepish grin on his face. "Okay, here we go." Sam pulled the bathrobe over G's head, giving Hetty the complete picture.

She stared at her agent's back with her jaw completely slacked open.

"Done?"

Hetty nodded. "Did you take pictures?"

"Just before you arrived."

"Did you get ones of his feet?"

Sam glanced at her sideways.

"Check them."

He covered G with the bathrobe and crouched low at the foot of the bed. The same marks covered the bottom's of his feet. "How did you know?"

"I'm playing a hunch," she said. "You need to see a doctor."

"I'm not going that route."

"I'll send someone over to the house."

Sam grabbed the camera again and snapped numerous pictures of G's feet.

"I need a private moment with Mr. Callen." She eyed Mr. Hanna.

"Got you, Hetty." He left the room and closed the door.

Hetty lowered herself into a chair near the fireplace and faced away from her agent, staring at the lit fire. "You have permission to disclose the ops to Mr. Hanna."

G rose up and stood near the fire, but not close enough that he saw her face. "Anything?"

"Whatever you wish on one condition."

"I knew there was a catch."

"I need to know how you got those injuries."

G sighed and eased himself down on the other easy chair facing the fire. The heat felt good on his pained body. Words failed to describe the level of pain he had lived with for the past 72 hours. "As soon as you had me released this happened."

"What? Mr. Callen, what happened?" she asked with a more pressing voice.

"They… you know…."

"No." She faced him, gazing into his cerulean eyes. "I was not informed about anything which happened to you inside that… horrid place."

"Tortured me with whips and chains and… other implements… can't… talk about this right now."

"Why on Earth didn't you tell me before we left that despicable place?"

"I thought you were privy to the event."

Hetty stood and faced the sliding glass doors which looked out onto a walled garden area. "This is not good. It needs to be documented. Understood? Everything. The time. The date. The inciting incident. Everything." She raised her voice. "This is more than a violation of you. It is a violation of the Geneva Convention." Hetty flipped on her heels and faced her agent.

G had raised the footrest and leaned back in the chair. He was fast asleep, mouth slightly agape with his head resting on an upturned hand.


	2. China

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**China**

**Chapter 2**

Sam paced the bedroom waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Would you sit down?" G asked. "You're giving me the heebee-geebees."

"The what?" He settled down next to his lover, his eyebrows lifted high. "I haven't heard someone say that in years. You've dated yourself."

G laughed. "I got you to sit down instead of pace the room."

"That you did." Sam leaned over and kissed his lover's head and smoothed a hand over an unmarked area on G's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"As if someone ran over me with a steam roller a couple of times and flattened me into the ground. And they didn't stop to see if I was alive afterwards."

"You fell asleep while Hetty was talking to you."

"Embarrassing."

"It worked and made her get a doctor here ASAP."

"I wish she'd go home though."

"She decided to spend the night," Sam said with a straight face.

G turned his head and stared at him. "I hope you're kidding," he said. "Come on, tell me you're joking."

"I'd never mess with you." He winked at him and leaned over and kissed him again. Sam stood and covered G with a white sheet.

"I heard the door open too." He cringed inside knowing what was coming next. G loathed the idea of anyone touching his overly sensitive body. Not to mention someone else wanted to look at his wounds. It was bad enough that Hetty wanted to see it.

Sam kept close to his lover, acting as a sentinel against any unwanted touching. He felt overprotective as if he were a mother hen guarding a little chick.

"You don't need to hover," G whispered. He switched positions to his stomach, the most comfortable way to lie down since he incurred his injuries. G stretched his body out to cover as much of the California King Size bed.

Sam chuckled. "I guess I'm doing that." He settled down on the heavy mahogany cannonball bed again.

The doctor entered the bedroom and introduced himself. He lifted the sheet and drew it aside. His jaw gaped wide open. "This needs antibiotics," he said. "Your level of pain, 1 to 10?"

"Mostly a 10," G said.

Sam eyed him.

"I know." G knew the look.

"We'll talk about this later," Sam said.

G did not look forward to that conversation. "Is it infected?"

"Not yet," the doctor said. "I won't ask how this occurred. Ms. Lange will reveal that if she so desires."

G wondered where Hetty had met this guy. He decided they must go back to Hetty's CIA days. The guy was about her age. Now there was one conversation he wanted to hear. It made him wonder what type of doctor this man was.

"G?"

Caught again. "Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Sam winked at him.

"Very funny." He glanced over his shoulder to where the doctor was standing earlier. "I must've zoned out."

"Completely." Sam pulled the sheet over his lover's naked body.

"You're finished ogling me for now is that it."

"You're asking for a hot time between the sheets later," he said. "I'll be back in a bit. Close those baby blues and get some more rest."

G closed his eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep, filled with images of his torture in a Chinese prison. He startled awake. It was not that Sam had returned. It was those wicked memories from that notorious prison. And of course the endless interrogation he received because he talked to another prisoner. At least the guards told him that was the reason. After Hetty talked to him he knew different. Those guards lied. He thought about what was behind the lies. G needed to learn the truth behind them. He rolled onto his side. One position which was comfortable. If comfort involved shooting pain in his backside instead of stabbing pain, this was comfortable.

Sam entered the bedroom carrying a glass of water. "I pressed him for some painkiller for you."

"Those kind of doctors usually have it somewhere on their body." G smirked, propping his head up with a hand.

"Just what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing." He winked at his lover.

"Here." Sam handed G a pill and a glass of water.

"Drugging me so you can take advantage of me later."

"At least you'll be cooperative." He chuckled. "I love a man who's easy in bed."

"I'm not going there," G said, chuckling. "What is this?" He took the pill and downed it with one swallow of water.

"A painkiller." Sam smirked and took the glass from his lover.

"I love when you're mysterious."

"Me too. It adds spice to our relationship."

"Cooking or baking?"

"You're asking for it later."

"I hope so." G laid his head back down on the bed.

"I need to go talk to Hetty."

"I need to be more than a fly on the wall for that conversation."

Sam sighed. "Until you fall asleep." He left and returned with Hetty. They both sat by the tuscan amber tiled fireplace, facing each other and talking in low voices.

"I meant so I can hear you." G lifted his head.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Callen, your partner will fill you in with the details later."

It was the second time he thought of protesting his operation manager's orders. The painkiller made his choice for him: its woozy and dizzying effect caused him to rest his head on the bed again. "Promise."

Sam walked over to the bedside. "Come on, G, close your eyes and go to sleep."

"I'm just wanting you to—"

He leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Hush and let us talk."

"In front of her, you had to do it in front of her."

"You loved it so why fuss."

G wrapped an arm around the back of Sam's neck and drew him down for another kiss. "I want more of this." He released him and closed his eyes.

After Hetty left and Gabriel was changed and fed again, Sam snuggled G into his arms on the bed.

"I guess this means you're planning to molest me while I'm drugged out of my gourd."

"I keep my promises." He nuzzled his lover's neck. "It's been a long time since we've made love. I'll go easy."

"I see you came prepared." G pushed backward into his lover's naked, warm body. Sam's moistened hard member pressed against his buttocks. "More so than I thought."

"In more ways than you could possibly know," Sam said. "I've given us a window of opportunity which should last about four hours."

"Next time, I'd like to feed Gabriel at my breast."

"I wasn't sure if you'd be up to that."

"I need that time with him."

"Spoken like the father I know so well." Sam smoothed his hand down his lover's chest. "Now that you're back we need to discuss some options."

"Options?"

"Yes, I'd like to have more children."

G glanced over his shoulder. "More? How many more?"

"At least one," he said. "Besides I love it when you're pregnant. You've got a certain glow about you." And it would keep his mind off Jada.

"How romantic."

"And I'd like to tie the knot."

G swallowed hard. Tie the knot. He had not expected this at all.

Sam slid his hand under a pillow and pulled out a black velvet box and presented it to his lover. "G Callen will you marry me?"

His jaw gaped open. He grasped the box and opened the lid. "Sam, I…" G stared at the sapphire the color of his own eyes.

Sam reached over and pulled the ring out of the box. He slid out of bed and came around to the opposite side of the bed, kneeling down naked on the oak floor and presenting the ring to his lover again. "G Callen will you marry me?"

G dropped the box and pulled Sam into a passionate hug and a deep kiss. "I never expected this. Of course. Yes." He held out his left hand.

Sam grasped G's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. He placed the sapphire ring on his lover's finger. Now his mind could be centered on his future husband and off of his ex-wife and his former girlfriend.

"I love the color."

"Thought you would." Sam straightened and climbed back into bed behind his lover. "And the second answer."

G sighed. A baby. He had missed too much of Gabriel's early baby months as it was. No more clandestine ops away from his family. "I don't have to give that much thought."

"Good."

"Yes."

Sam kissed G on the ear. "I'm now the happiest man in the world."

"You think?"

"I don't think so, I know so."

"When do we start making a baby?" G asked.

"You serious? Do you really need to ask? Can't you feel this?" Sam pressed forward, nudging his moist hardened member between G's butt cheeks.

G pressed backward again, wanting to make his lover the happiest man on Earth.


	3. Torture

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Torture**

**Chapter 3**

G slowly lowered himself down on the padded seat Sam had prepared for him at the dark oak stained dining room table. Without his pain medicine this short time for nourishment would not be possible. Still he winced as he sat down, the cushion failed to provide the necessary padding for his sore backside.

Sam observed his partner before taking a bite of his omelette. "Need more pain medicine?"

"I'll manage." He took a bite of omelette and forced himself to endure the meal with a pain level worse than before he took the medicine. Halfway through the meal he had enough and gingerly exited the dining room to stand in the living room, staring out the front windows.

Sam stepped beside him.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Fine with me," he said. "I can set you up on the sofa lying down."

He nodded and plodded over to the powder blue microfiber and brown leather sofa. G situated himself on it face down. He tried lying on his side once and the pain overwhelmed him.

Sam placed the omelette before his partner. "You good?"

"This works." He scarfed up his meal as if he were a starving man. "Got any more bacon?" G glanced over his shoulder in Sam's direction in the kitchen.

"Three more pieces." He brought them over and before he could place them on the plate, G grabbed and ate them.

"I think we found the best position for you."

"More milk."

Sam grabbed the milk jug from the table and poured another glass for him.

G downed the liquid in record time, holding out the glass for more.

"I know you can't be pregnant this soon after making love."

"Funny." This time he drank it slower, savoring his favorite drink since returning from China.

Sam put away the milk and returned to the sofa, settling down next to his partner and removing the plate and placing it on the oversize powder blue hassock.

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how to tell you it."

"About China?"

"Yes." G sighed. "I've avoided telling much about what happened."

"I can imagine why you'd avoid this."

He pulled a powder blue polar fleece blanket off the sofa's back and tucked it around himself. G was not cold. He needed to hide himself under the covers and bury the truth with it. "I was tortured."

Sam smoothed a hand over his partner's shoulders, encouraging him to continue.

G sighed again, loving the feeling of his partner's hand on the most stressed and least abused area of his tortured body. He kept his face hidden and spoke. "Hetty told me I could share anything with you. I didn't even tell her." G wondered what to share first. Anything was innocuous when it came to sharing what occurred at that notorious prison in China and the torture he endured. "I don't know how to tell you or Hetty this."

"Start at the beginning."

"There was no beginning." He sighed again. This was harder than he imagined it would be to talk about. "I think they knew about my history."

"Your history? What history? And how?"

"About me being pregnant."

"That's impossible."

"I thought it was too but their torture revolved around that fact."

"Just what are trying to say, G?"

He buried his face in the sofa's soft surface and mumbled his words. "They tortured me and repeated how they would make sure I never had a baby again." There. He said it. Well, not exactly. G left out the exact word. He could not bring himself to say it.

"They raped you."

He nodded unable and unwilling to speak the word.

"This means someone leaked your identity to the prison," Sam said. "Makes me wonder why someone would do that."

"Maybe it was Hetty."

"What? No way would she do that you."

"I'm not so sure."

"Come on, man, you're suggesting she set you up."

"I'm suggesting she wants me to quit this relationship and to refrain from having any more children."

"I think you're paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid."

"A conspiracy theory about your operations manager is a whole lot of paranoid."

G raised his head and glanced at his partner's bathrobe covered thigh. He reached out and stroked the side of it. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't know what else explains their knowledge of my history, my very personal history."

"I think we both need to investigate this further," Sam said. "I guarantee Hetty was not involved in this."

"She came to China to get me released," G said. "Maybe she told them about me then." He glanced up into his partner's face, scrutinizing Sam's reaction to his accusations.

His eyebrows lifted high. "What?"

"That was her mission to get me released from prison."

"And your mission?"

G sighed. "She sent me there to inform a captured NCIS agent that he was out of luck."

"That means she sent you there to get imprisoned."

"Yes, as a spy."

"That doesn't make sense that she'd choose you."

"Yes, it does." He slid his hand on top of Sam's thigh, pressing his hand toward his partner's groin.

"Are you trying to communicate something to me?" He grasped G's hand and brought it against his bathrobe covered hot member.

"I think you're trying to tell me something." G smirked. "Remember me spending hours alone in the office late at night for about a month before I left? I memorized enough Mandarin Chinese to get by in China."

"Anyone could've done that?"

"Not as fast as me," G said. "Hetty knew I was able to memorize it faster and better than other agents."

"And that's why you thought she had something to do with your torture."

"She knew enough." G pressed his palm against his lover's erection. "Feels as if you have a different agenda." He raised his head more and gazed into Sam's eyes.

"I think _you_ have the different agenda." Sam leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "Let's go make a baby."

G turned to his side and kept his gaze on his lover's face. "I hope I'm able to make a baby."

"Does it hurt when we make love?"

"Sort of."

"It needs to be checked out before we engage in further copulations."

"Copulations?"

"Would you prefer baby making?" Sam kissed him again. "I'm going to make a phone call to our friendly obstetrician, and he'll make arrangements for the exam."

"I think you've got the wrong idea." G winked at him.

"I've got the right end of things in mind." Sam pulled his partner onto his lap and wrapped the soft blanket around his body. "You didn't deserve any of this. And I'm going to prove to you that Hetty had nothing to do with this."

"I'm not so sure I trust her."

"Maybe you should know how many times she offered and took care of feeding and diapering Gabriel while I was on an ops."

"She did? You're not joking with me."

"Nope."

"I guess she wouldn't turn me over to them if she enjoyed taking care of our son." In the back of his mind he wondered why he had been chosen to go on the mission to China. Plenty of NCIS agents without families were available. He hoped it was the fact that he learned a language faster than the average NCIS agent.


	4. Making A Baby

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Making A Baby**

**Chapter 4**

G eased himself down on the well cushioned dark oak dining room chair. Before him lay the huge meal he requested earlier. He told Sam he was hungry enough to eat for two. Halfway through the meal his backside pain increased to an unbearable level. He stood and scarfed down the rest of his breakfast; bacon, ham, scrambled eggs with cheese, and two slices of toast with jam.

Sam watched his partner attack the hearty breakfast with a drive he had not seen in over a year. In the back of his mind, his partner's zest for food reminded him of another time. Sam could not remember the precise moment he saw the behavior the last time. It was familiar though.

After breakfast they gathered their wallets, badges, weapons, and keys and walked out to the Challenger.

G slowly lowered himself down on a soft, plump body pillow on the passenger seat. "This one might be the best so far."

"I'll make a note of it," Sam said, sitting in the driver's seat. He reached over and helped G buckle his seatbelt.

"I could do it myself you know."

Sam leaned over and stole a passionate kiss. "And you could do that yourself too?"

G wrapped his arm's around Sam's neck and pulled him down into long kiss, leaving them both breathless and wanting more. "No." He smiled.

"Didn't think so." Sam grinned wide and revved the engine. He drove to the doctor's office.

"I don't know if I can handle the results from this examination."

"We haven't reached the office yet and you're starting to worry."

"It's me."

"I missed you."

"Same here." G reached over and stroked Sam's thigh. "I want more of you."

"Down boy."

"Difficult time concentrating on the road?"

"Yes, there's something growing for you."

"Can't wait." G smirked and kept stroking his partner's thigh.

Sam pulled into the concrete parking garage and found a parking spot close to the elevators.

G stared at the concrete around him. A flash of something from China entered his mind. He forced the images away and jerked his arm away from his partner's thigh.

"You okay?" Sam faced him.

"Flashback," G whispered with a far away sounding voice.

"I'm here."

"Good because I'm not."

"China, right, you're safe." He grasped his partner's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Slow, even breaths. Focus on me not the memory." He slipped an arm around G's shoulders and drew him into his side. "You're home. You're with me."

"It's the… just get me upstairs… okay… right now… hurry." He found it difficult to string together a coherent, complete thought.

Sam released him and exited the Challenger. He came around to the passenger door and helped his partner out of the car. "You okay?"

"Peachy."

"Pale as white snow."

"Glad you didn't say yellow snow." He winked at partner.

"A quick wit and come back as usual." Sam took him by the hand and walked to the elevators.

At least that part of his brain worked well. The rest of his brain focussed overtime on the images flashing into his mind as if they were a movie.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G paced the obstetrician's waiting room, waiting for the results to the most painful and embarrassing exam he had ever endured. During the exam excruciating pain necessitated a constant infusion of low dose morphine. After the exam, he wanted to run and hide somewhere away from his future husband.

"Would you sit down," Sam said, "you're giving me the heebee-geebees."

G shot his partner a look and eased himself down on a chair next to him. "Never thought I'd hear you use those words."

"I got you to sit down." He smirked and lowered his voice. "You didn't tell me the whole truth about the rape."

"Can we skip talking about it here?"

"And you'll tell me later?"

He nodded. After a few minutes the chair was too hard again. G stood and stared at the door, hoping someone would open it soon. "What's taking so long?"

"I'm sure both of your doctors are discussing the situation." Sam kept his voice lowered.

A nurse opened the door and motioned for them to follow him.

G turned to Sam. "That guy again," he whispered.

"What? You don't like the guy."

"Too nosy for me."

"Everyone's too nosy for you."

"I'm an undercover agent and so are you."

"I get your point." Sam wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders and guided him toward the open door.

They followed the nurse into the doctor's office.

"I'm not liking this," G said, refusing to sit in one of two chairs. He accessed their comfort level and decided his backside could not tolerate it. Sam stood next to him.

The doctor's office was plainer than most. A single large window with wooden blinds drawn halfway up and pale green walls which lacked the usual 'trophies' as G preferred to call the numerous plaques with the college and university names on them.

"Gentlemen," the doctor said, entering his office, "please have a seat."

"I'd prefer to stand." G crossed his arms, snugging them down against his chest.

"I'd imagine it might be painful to sit on that backside."

"Quite."

"I'd like to know the details of your rape."

G's jaw dropped.

Sam grasped his lover's hand and rubbed his thumb across the top of it.

"I'm not sure… I don't know if….." Damn. "I haven't told anyone."

"Including your partner?"

He pulled away from Sam and moved over to the window. "Yes." G stared at the street below which bustled with the evening rush hour traffic. The asphalt painted black from another rain shower. Without turning back toward his obstetrician and his partner, he said, "They used some type of baton. I'd like to forget about it. I'd like to wipe away the flashbacks and nightmares. I'd like to escape some place where the memories don't haunt me." G turned back to both men, wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve, and exited the office.

He reached the concrete parking garage and froze. His breaths became ragged. G leaned over and tried to catch his breath. Close to fainting, he kneeled on the concrete pavement and attempted to slow his breathing. Flashbacks flew through his mind in rapid succession, keeping him in a state of constant terror.

Sam caught up with his partner and stood next to him. "You okay?" He crouched down, placing an arm around his shoulders. "G?"

"I think…" he said between breathless pants, "I'm having a panic attack."

"Something is triggering you."

"The concrete."

"How about I pick you up and—"

"No way!"

"Afraid someone will see you."

"No us."

"Ashamed of us."

"Kind of. Maybe. Don't know."

Sam sat on the concrete beside his partner.

"Not everyone at NCIS knows we're a couple."

"Really? You really think that? Come on, man, you've got to be kidding," he said. "Everyone knows, remember, you carried a baby to full term and came to work everyday."

"Crap." He lowered himself down to sit next to Sam on the cool concrete. "That was stupid."

"Forgetful."

"Shit!"

"What?"

"That means I'm pregnant."

"We just—"

"That's the first symptom, remember, do you remember, damn, I don't know if I'm ready for this and my brain has failed to function and I won't have any clothes to wear and—"

Sam dragged G onto his lap and enveloped his mouth, forcing his tongue inside, passionately kissing his soon-to-be husband. "I'm the happiest man in the world."

G smiled.

"_**The**_ happiest man in the world."

"And I'm the second happiest man in the world," G kissed him back with the same passion.

Sam stood and carried his partner to the car.

"You can put me down."

"Nope."

"I can walk on my own."

"I know that," he said, reaching the Challenger and setting his partner by the passenger door. He opened it and repositioned the pillow on the seat. "I love you."

"Damn." The look in Sam's eyes melted away his fears and the fluttery feeling in his chest.

Sam gave him another peck on the lips, this time softer and gentler. "We need to stop and get some prenatal vitamins." He patted G's abdomen. "Want to make sure the baby is well cared for."

G shook his head and eased himself into the passenger seat on top of a well-stuffed, down body pillow. It helped his backside more than any pillow he had used so far. He started to buckle his seatbelt.

"Here, let me do that," Sam said, reaching over his partner and buckling his seatbelt.

"I'm glad I've made you happy."

Sam pecked him on the lips again. "Very happy." A wide smile spread his full lips. He shut the door, slid into the driver's seat, and buckled his seatbelt. Sam slipped his hand onto his partner's thigh and stroked it. "I want to make love to you."

G eyed his partner and the soupy look on his face. "Did the doctor say it was okay?"

"I haven't talked to your doctor."

"What?"

"I ran after you when you rushed out of the office."

"I thought you stayed to hear what he had to say."

"We'll find out later. He'll call us. He always does."

"True." He hoped there was no damage from his interrogators's assault on his body. G had the first symptom of being pregnant, forgetfulness, at least it was _his_ first symptom. At once that gave him a peace of mind about his body and brought up numerous other worries about being pregnant again. "You'll need to talk to him on phone. I can't bear to find out what those bastards did to me."

Sam revved the engine and drove toward G's house. Halfway home he stopped at the drug store and bought the best brand of prenatal vitamins he could find. He parked on the street at G's house and faced him. "Why didn't you tell me these bastards did this to you?"

"I told you what happened."

"You alluded to a rape."

"Your problem for assuming it was human."

"We should've never had sex."

"What?"

"I can't imagine the pain you were in."

"I didn't care, damn it, I wanted to replace the godawful memories with something pleasant." G folded his arms and sighed.

Sam reached across the center console and stroked his lover's shoulder. "What do you—"

"Stop." He jerked his body away from his partner's touch.

Sam eyed him.

"What do you want me to say? How do you want me to act? And think? And feel? And… damn… I should've told you to stop. Yes, it hurt." He faced the passenger window and started at his house. "I hate this. The conflicting emotions, the—"

Sam pulled G's upper body into his arms. "Stop doing this to yourself."

"You want an explanation."

"No, you gave me it and I'm satisfied." He kissed the top of his head and released him. Sam exited the Challenger and came around to his partner's side of the car. He opened the door and offered him a hand.

"You don't have to—"

"I want to."

G took his hand and stood.

Sam drew him into this arms, passionately kissing him.

G pulled away after a few minutes, breathless and swooning from his partner's excellent foreplay. "We'd better get into the house before we get any more passionate about our relationship out here."

"You think so?" Sam grinned wide. He closed the passenger door and locked his car. After slipping an arm around his lover's shoulders, he lead him to the house and unlocked the front door. "I look forward to the day when I officially bring you over this threshold in my arms."

"And all the neighbors will gawk at us."

"Good, it will give them something to talk about over breakfast."

G laughed.

Sam settled his partner on a fluffy pillow in the living room. "Your vitamin?" He handed the prenatal vitamin bottle to him.

"You're going for this with everything in you."

"You're damned right." He patted G's abdomen. "I'm looking forward to having our baby and raising him along side his brother." Sam entered the kitchen and got a glass of water and a small snack for his lover. He returned with them and settled down next his newly pregnant partner. "Here you go."

"How did you know?" He eyed the snack now in his own hands.

"You're pregnant."

"Better get working because I'll eat you out of house and home."

"That's why you were so hungry this morning."

"I never thought about that."

"Same as over a year ago, forgetfulness and an insatiable appetite."

"For food and you."

Sam slipped an arm around G's shoulders. "That's the part I love."

"After I finish this."

"Straight after." He kissed his partner's earlobe and sucked on it for a few minutes before trailing his tongue down to G's neck.

"I'm trying to eat my Coconut Vanilla Greek yogurt."

"And I'm trying to prepare you for some Greek love."

"That sounded lewd." G smirked and licked his spoon in a sensuous manner, eyeing his partner.

Sam slid his hand under his partner's skin tight aqua t-shirt, brushing his fingers across his nipples. "It was meant to."

"That's it." G placed the yogurt on the hassock and faced his lover. He drew him into his arms and kissed him.

"Before we get all hot and horny for each other—"

"I'm past hot and horny."

"Take your vitamin."

"Here I'm ready to pounce on your body, and you tell me to take care of our baby." G winked at him. He pulled away from his partner and downed a vitamin. Afterward he stuck out his tongue. "Satisfied?"

Sam took advantage of the moment and stuck his tongue in his partner's mouth and drew him tight against his body. G surrounded Sam's waist with both arms. Sam slid his hand down the back of his partner's tight jeans.

"These feel tighter."

"They are," he said, "I shrunk them just for you."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, gained five pounds since I've been home."

"Five?"

"What do you want? I lost too much in China and now I'm pregnant and you're cooking is great as usual."

"Good on all three." He kissed G again and laid back on the sofa, bringing his partner with him. "What do you say we practice some Greek loving here in the living room?"

"There you are going all foreign on me," he said. "I'm glad you didn't say Chinese loving."

"You serious. I wouldn't joke around about something like that with you."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"Now that's what I call loving me," G said. "Marilyn's going to call before bringing Gabriel home."

"She's keeping him overnight."

G answered his partner's question with another passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth and trailing his hands down Sam's hot body.

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

The next morning G grabbed the newspaper off the front stoop and tossed it to his partner on the sofa. He plodded back into the house, removed his slippers, and slammed the front door.

Sam opened the paper on his lap. "I'm glad Gabriel's with Marilyn." He started reading the paper.

"You've pushed me too far this time."

"I pushed you too far."

"Yes," he said, sighing, "going to the doctor was the last thing I wanted to do. And talking about what happened in China… damn." He stomped out of the living room and down the hallway to the bedroom.

G grabbed a blanket off the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his trembling body. He entered his closet, closed the door, and curled up on the floor and hid under the blanket, rocking himself back and forth.

Sam entered the bedroom and laid on the bed. His cellphone rang and he answered it.

G crawled out of the closet and cuddled up to his partner on the heavy cannonball bed. As much as he wanted to keep his distance from Sam because of his memories, G needed his lover's presence more.

Sam wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders, drawing him closer into his side. He finished the telephone call and hung up.

"Who was it?"

"Your doctor."

G sighed.

"He confirmed your pregnancy and told me to take it easy with you sexually for about a week."

G sighed. A baby. It was true, he _was_ pregnant. "I'm damaged."

"What?"

"Damaged from the rapes."

"He wasn't definitive about damages." Sam kissed G's forehead. "He reiterated the need to take a breather from rough housing sex until you heal."

"I'm worried about being damaged and—"

Sam planted a kiss on his lover's lips. "Stop."

"Kiss me again."

"Rough housing sex, remember."

"Since when is kissing rough sex?"

"I like a feisty man." Sam enveloped his lover's lips and forced his tongue deep inside.

G returned a more passionate kiss. "I was worried."

"Don't be." He tenderly kissed his lover's face all over. "Give it a week and we'll romp in the sack."

"I can't wait until you keep that promise." G said. "Greek loving is my favorite past time with you." He snuggled with his lover wanting to be closer than before. As if his proximity to his partner would banish the execrable memories from the dank China prison.


	5. Pregnant

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Pregnant**

**Chapter 5**

Sam heard G groaning in his sleep. The noise had awakened him more than once during the night. He turned over in bed and drew his lover closer into this body, moving his hands in small circle over G's shoulders. "You're safe. You're home. I love you." It was a mantra he had repeated each time his lover whimpered in his sleep. More than once he wondered if G was in pain but decided not to wake him. This time he was certain of it. Sam slipped out of bed and grabbed a glass of water and brought it back into the room. He opened the drawer of the mahogany nightstand and took out the morphine sublingual tablets.

G stirred and cried out. He backed away from the man hovering over him.

"Easy, G, it's Sam."

"Crap. I thought… I was there and you were… damn."

Sam scooped his lover into his arms and brought him close. "You've had a godawful night."

"Nightmares, I know."

"Yes, again and again with crying out in pain." He offered a double dose of painkillers to him.

"I should take more than usual, but I worry about the baby."

"If you're not addicted to them it shouldn't be a problem."

G grabbed the two round pills and popped them under his tongue.

"I've got water if you need it."

He held up his hands, turning down his partner's offer. "I need you to hold me like you did before, you know when I first fed Gabriel."

"Your backside might—"

"I don't care," G said, "I need the closeness. Besides the painkiller should be kicking in soon." He climbed onto his partner's lap. "Hold me close."

Sam scooted up in bed, resting his back and head against the black leather cushioned headboard. He surrounded G with both arms and drew him into his bare chest. "Better?"

"The best." G closed his eyes and allowed the medicine to overtake his body's senses and overtaxed nerve endings.

"You're safe."

"I heard you saying that to me more than once."

"So you did hear me."

"Yes, and several times you said 'I love you' and 'you're home.'"

"Repeated them again and again, every time you whimpered," Sam said. "The doctor apologized to me about asking you questions."

"Did he? I couldn't control myself. I didn't expect to say those words, and it all tumbled out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about what I was saying." He shuddered with a fresh memory of the prison and being tortured. "Let me go."

"What?" Sam released him.

G slid off his lover and huddled under the covers, willing the memory to leave his mind. The effort failed him as it had countless times.

"What do you need from me?"

"Nothing, just stop, don't ask me questions, stop." He shuddered hard, drawing the covers tighter around his body. "Interrogation."

"Got you."

"Non-stop questions for which I had no answers," G said, inching toward his partner again. "I pleaded with them to stop. I told them I didn't know what they wanted. And they continued to question me, beating me and then… damn it." He shuddered hard again and cuddled up to his partner's warm body, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. "So cold, I'm so cold. I'm outside myself, watching my body hanging and swaying back and forth from the ceiling hooks as they're sodomizing my lifeless body. It keeps coming back to me, repeating itself again and again. I'm limp and they don't stop punishing my body with beatings, burning, and sodomizing. They don't care. They keep saying this to me over and over. I think they didn't care what I told them either."

"Meaning."

"They were going to beat, burn, and rape me no matter what."

"Conspiracy."

"No."

"That's what you're alluding to, G, a conspiracy against you the moment you stepped inside that prison."

"Not exactly."

"Then what."

"Maybe."

"You're being your cagey self with me again."

"It's coy, Sam, and yes."

He wrapped an arm around G's shoulders and drew him closer again.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G eased himself onto the fluffy pillow on the sofa. He lifted the laptop off the powder blue hassock, opened it, and perused the files Sam had obtained from Eric and Nell. "I smell something delicious."

"And you're famished again."

"That's a given." He patted his abdomen. G felt as if he had gained 10 pound over night. His abdomen had grown visibly larger.

Sam brought over some orange juice and the prenatal vitamin. He settled down beside his lover. "I wonder if I can hear anything." After passing the juice and supplement to G, he leaned over and pressed an ear to his lover's abdomen. "Yep, I do."

"Come on, man, it's too early for that."

Sam lifted his head and laughed. "Too early for dinner?"

"You got me big time."

"I sure did, had you going," he said. "Dinner will be read in 10 minutes."

"I hope you fixed enough for two again."

"Just like this morning," Sam said. "Luckily Hetty called us both back to work tomorrow. We'll need the paychecks."

"Both of us?"

"Got a problem with that?" He straightened and slipped an arm around G's shoulders.

He sighed extra loud and long and leaned into Sam's side. "It's just that being pregnant changes everything."

"Sure does." Sam kissed his head.

"I don't want any questions and how will I sit down."

"Got that handled already," he said. "We'll use the pillow from the car."

"Perfect for that end." G sighed again. "What about clothes?"

"We'll stop by the store tonight and get some looser fitting jeans."

"You're going to take me shopping?"

"Would love to shop for my newly pregnant man."

G wrapped and arm around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "How sweet." He planted a light peck on his lips.

"Don't start or your dinner is going to turn into a charcoal briquet."

"Put it on the back burner," he said. "I want you now." G forced his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Sam grabbed the laptop off his lover's lap and laid it on the hassock. He brought G into his arms and covered his face with kisses. "Damn, I can't get enough of this sexy body. I love when you're pregnant. You glow pure sex."

"Now there's a new one."

Sam released him and stood. "I'll come back with your dinner."

"Damn, you sure know how to tease a man."

He returned with a steak dinner for G.

"I'm not sure if this is enough."

"First course," he said, bringing the powder blue hassock closer and laying the tray on it. Sam slid G's computer aside and ducked back into the kitchen. He returned with stuffed baked potatoes, two vegetables, and hot buttered French bread rolls.

"Now you're talking," G said, taking a third bite of his steak and eyeing the fare before him. He selected a warm buttered roll and ate half of it.

"Slow down."

"Too hungry."

"Maybe you're having twins."

G looked up from his dinner plate. "What?"

"You're eating as if you're eating for three."

"More than the first time?"

"A lot more." Sam settled down on the sofa again.

"Maybe it's a combination of China and losing all that weight and the baby." Before getting pregnant G weighed himself and was shocked at the scale's numbers. He performed the task two more times throughout the day and the same numbers appeared. G had lost 20 pounds.

"You hope." He grinned wide.

G decided not to answer him. Instead he devoured the rest of his 12 ounce steak and another roll. He grabbed a shallow bowl and scooped two heaping servings of steamed carrots and broccoli into it.

"I guess I can make some more for myself." Sam winked at him.

"I hope I left you enough." G winked back at him and laughed. He scarfed up the vegetables and took one of the two huge stuffed baked potatoes, opening it up and spooning out a heaping tablespoonful. He blew on it several times and inhaled it.

Sam stared at his lover as he devoured the baked potato. "Full?" He patted G's abdomen.

"Just about." He finished the meal with a tall glass of cold milk.

"Did you work out today?"

"Okay, now you're going to rub it in," G said, sighing. "I was hungry."

"You think?"

He set his plates and utensils back on the tray and relaxed against the sofa's cushions with a satiated grin.


	6. Tea

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Tea**

**Chapter 6**

G and Sam strolled into NCIS' Los Angeles Headquarters. G carried a pillow under one arm and Sam carried his briefcase. They eyed one another for a brief moment and settled down in their seats.

On his desk G found the latest intel from the China case. He opened the folder and leafed through it, making a mental summary of the contents.

Hetty walked up behind him. He sensed her standing directly behind him where she always stood. G never told her how much that single act unnerved him during a pregnancy. With his frayed nerves, he found her close promixity invasive.

"Mr. Callen, I'd like to see you in the archive room, alone."

G stood and followed her, deciding to leave his pillow behind. He froze in the doorway and eyed the steaming tea in two cups. His first thought was to run yet his legs refused to respond to his mind's commands.

"Mr. Callen," she said, motioning him to enter the room with a sweep of her hand.

"No." He backed away and turned to leave.

Hetty walked over to him. "We need to talk."

"I'd rather do it in your office." His voice quavered more than he had hoped it would.

"That won't afford us the privacy we both need."

His hands trembled and he attempted to steady them by folding his arms and tucking his hands close to his body. G refused to glance in her direction, keeping his eyes focussed on the hallway outside the archive room. He lowered his voice. "I can't do this. Not now. Not ever."

"What's the matter, Mr. Callen?"

He backed away from her.

Sam turned the corner and watched their interaction. He stepped over to his partner's side and lowered his voice. "You okay?"

"No."

He had come to know the far away look in G's eyes when something had triggered him. "Let's go." Sam wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders and guided him back toward the bullpen.

"Mr. Hanna, I requested a private—"

"He can't." He kept walking away from her.

"That's an order."

Sam stopped and stepped over to her. "Something triggered him."

"All I did was motion him to sit down."

He glanced into the archive room and saw the problem. Sam lowered his voice again. "No tea."

"What?"

"It triggers him."

"Tea, Mr. Hanna?"

"Yes."

Hetty hurried over to the cups filled with tea, emptied them into a container and put everything away. When no remnants of the tea remained on the table top she motioned with her hand again.

Sam grasped G's folded arms and lead him back toward the room.

Within a few feet of the door, he jerked away from his partner. "No!"

"Easy, man, it's cool." He felt his partner's body trembling. "She put it all away."

G peeked around the doorway. No tea. Still he could not enter the room. The tea had been there, sitting in a straight line of sight from the doorway. And he still was not sure about Hetty's involvement with what occurred in that notorious prison in China. "No." He backed away and pulled away from his partner.

Sam observed G for a few seconds before surrounding his shoulders with an arm and guiding him back toward their work area. In the bullpen, G stared at his seat and then walked toward the exit. "G?" Sam followed him. "Come on, wait up." G exited the building and stood by the Challenger's passenger door. Sam came along side him, resting his body against the door.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

"She accommodated you."

"Too late I saw it," he said, folding his arms and tightening them across his chest. "She questioned my problem with tea. I heard her."

"She was shocked, okay, that's all," Sam said. "The last time you and her sat down to talk you loved tea."

"Damn." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. G stared at the stucco wall in front of him. "I can't even explain it myself. I don't have a memory. Nothing. Okay? Nothing. Tea is synonymous with that notorious prison in China. That's all I can figure so far."

"You don't need to explain—"

"But I do because she… damn…" He flipped around and grabbed the car's door handle.

Sam eyed him.

"Take me home."

"I can't."

"What?"

"You and I are working today, remember? We can't go home until she tells us we can." G released the door handle and started walking down the driveway. Sam hurried after him and walked beside him, matching his strides. "Can you stop for a minute?"

"Nope."

"Come on, man, stop this."

G stopped and faced his partner. "I told you I can't do this. What more do you need me to say? I can't handle this… whole thing." He started walking again.

Sam slipped an around his partner's shoulders. "Let's go back inside and sit next to each other in the bullpen."

G stopped again. "And that will?"

"I hope it will calm you."

"It does and it doesn't."

Sam brought G into an embrace and kissed the top of his head. "I wish I could help you."

"I wish you could too." He rested his face on his partner's chest. "I'll try sitting next to you, once, and if it doesn't work…."

"You'll tell me immediately."

"How?"

"Place your left hand on my thigh, and I'll get the message."

G lifted his head off Sam's chest. "Maybe that isn't the message I want to convey." He winked at him.

"Wicked sense of humor."

"I try."

Sam took his partner's hand and guided him back inside the building. In the bullpen he rearranged G's chair and laptop beside his desk. Together they settled down in their chairs. G eased himself onto the pillow and sighed. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, I don't think I could sit here without it." He opened his laptop and stared at the intel folder for a few minutes before opening it. A shadow fell across the desk. He glanced up into his operations manager's face.

"Mr. Callen, a word with you, alone."

"Damn this, no." He stood up faster than he anticipated, shoving his chair backward. It crashed to the floor behind him. "No!"

Sam grasped his partner's arm and kept him from leaving the bullpen. "Easy." He stayed in his chair. "Hetty, it's here and now."

"I need to know what's going on with you, Mr. Callen."

"And I'm not talking to you anywhere but right here." He gritted his teeth, holding back the sheer rage boiling within him.

"I thought you'd like to speak with me in private."

"I don't give a crap about privacy!"

"Easy, man, back down—"

He glared at his partner. "Don't."

"All I'm saying is don't escalate this."

His voice raised another decibel. "She escalated this. She came over to my desk… your desk. She wanted to talk to me. I didn't escalate anything."

Sam stood and stepped close to his partner. "He's staying right here." He wrapped an arm around G's waist. "Talk to him right here."

Hetty lowered her voice to a near whisper. "I understand something triggered you in the archive room," she said. "My apologies. You and I need to talk in private, away from the bullpen."

He gritted his teeth again trying to control the seething rage within him. "And with Sam."

"We'll work around that," Hetty said. "Follow me over to my desk." She left the bullpen.

"Damn, I can't do this."

"You need to and I'll be by your side." He grasped his partner's hand and guided him across the room, their footfall echoing on the Mexican tiles.

"This is embarrassing, you holding my hand."

"Whatever it takes, man."

"Sit, gentlemen."

G glanced at the chair. "I can't."

"Let's sit over here then." She motioned them toward the linen toned settee.

G eased himself down onto soft cushion, cringing when his backside made contact with the cushions. It was not the pain he thought he would have, but still it hurt when he sat down on the settee.

"I'll make this quick," Hetty said. "It's obvious you're in considerable pain."

"You've got no idea."

"I understand you saw a doctor yesterday."

G started to stand. Sam pressed him back down onto the settee. "Easy." He grasped his partner's hand and held it on his left thigh.

"That's my business."

"As long as it doesn't affect your performance at work."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If your medical appointment—"

"You want to know everything about my personal life." He gritted his teeth again. "Is that it? I'm tired of this crap, Hetty, I can't do this right now. Don't push me. Understand me? Don't push this."

"Easy man, back down."

"Don't you side with her." He glared at his partner.

"I'm not, man, I trying to calm you, okay, just calm down."

"Lovely, you want me to calm down and she wants to know the intimate details of my life. You want to know how many times he and I had sex too?"

Hetty lowered her voice. "No Mr. Callen, I'm worried about your health and every time you visit the doctor an application on my laptop sounds an alarm."

"Is that how you do it? Is that how you've kept track of us over the years? No super powers."

"No," she said. "Your health is part of my responsibility too."

G sighed. "I'm on edge and I don't need this right now."

"Everything okay?"

"You have to pursue this."

"I told you—"

"I get it and you're not going to let this go until you know I'm okay."

"No."

He sighed again. "I was raped in the Chinese prison and it damaged me." His eyes moistened with tears.

Hetty's jaw dropped. "Mr. Callen, I—"

"And I'm pregnant. Satisfied? I hope so because now you know all my dark and dirty secrets." G stood and left the office, crossing the Mexican tiles in quick steps and leaving the building.


	7. Redacted

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Redacted**

**Chapter 7**

G leaned against the Challenger's passenger door, bent over at the waist, and vomited up his breakfast.

Sam grabbed a white washcloth and hand towel out of the trunk and a bottle of water and brought it over to his partner. After the confirmation of G's pregnancy, he prepared his car for the inevitable morning sickness symptoms. He wetted the washcloth with the bottled water and handed it to his partner.

G wiped his mouth with the super soft washcloth and straightened. After several sips of water, he swiped the towel across his face. "I think that was an over share."

"You think so." Sam chuckled. "I wish you could've seen her face after you left."

"Shocked I'm sure."

"I don't think she knew whether to vomit or cheer."

G laughed. "Glad I'm not the only one with nausea."

Sam took the water, washcloth, and towel from his partner. "Ready to go home?"

"You just told me—"

"She thought it was a good idea for you to go home."

"Okay, maybe I was too harsh on her."

"She deserved exactly what she received."

"That's harsh."

"Maybe so but she's the one who pressured you into talking about your doctor's visit." Sam unlocked the Challenger's doors.

"You're just going to leave the vomit here?"

"I'm going to let Hetty figure out what to do with the consequences of pressuring you." Sam smirked and climbed into the driver's seat.

G slowly eased himself down on the fluffy body pillow. "And you tell me I've got an attitude." He smirked and reached over to buckle his seatbelt.

Sam grabbed it from him and finished buckling it. He took advantage of their closeness and planted several kisses on his partner's face, finishing with a lasting one on his mouth.

"You like vomit flavor."

"Bacon and eggs, G, not vomit," he said with a straight face and buckled his own seatbelt.

"Talk about a wicked sense of humor."

"I took my lessons from the best." He revved the engine and backed down the driveway.

"Got my laptop?"

"In my briefcase."

G reached his hand over the console into the backseat. He fumbled around inside Sam's briefcase until he felt the smoothness of his laptop. G grasped it and laid the computer on his lap.

"Obviously you found something in the intel."

"You know me too well." He opened the computer and the file folder. After flipping through the first 10 pages he started reading again.

"And?"

"Can't keep a secret."

"I'm a federal agent who goes undercover and under covers with you," Sam said. "Either you'll tell me now or I'll discover your secrets later." He winked at his partner.

"Makes me want to wait until later."

Sam slid his hand over to his partner's thigh.

"Trying to make a point?"

He pressed his hand higher, brushing it across G's pants in the front. "You sure you want to wait until later?"

"Damn, you're not playing fair."

"Do I ever play fair when it comes to your sexy body?"

"No." G unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Talk and I'll play."

"Sounds interesting and distracting and… damn that feels good." G sighed. "Don't know if I can concentrate on this stuff and tell you what I found." He flipped back in the pages, which operated much like an ebook, and read from the document. "This has been partially redacted."

"By our friendly redactor."

"Looks like Hetty's work," he said. "The guy's actual name is blacked out. I tried to read through the black marker but it's not possible."

"I'd love to see the original."

"You and me both," G said. "Essentially, this is a summary of what I read so far, the guy was imprisoned in China for activities becoming a spy."

"Odd wording."

"Makes me wonder who wrote the report, Hetty or Nell."

Sam stroked G's hard and hot member coaxing him closer to an orgasm. "My bet is on Hetty, sounds like her pseudo mumbo-jumbo."

G scooted down further in his seat and opened his legs wider, giving his partner carte blanche access to his body. "Pseudo?"

"Well, she could just say it outright; he was imprisoned for spying."

"Harder. Faster." G panted. "Sounds like someone from China helped her compose it."

"Maybe they did and she translated it."

"Never thought about… close… Sam…."

He pressed a hand towel into his partner's hand and continued stroking him.

"Please…."

"Keep talking or I'll stop."

"You wouldn't do that to me when I'm this close."

"Try me." He removed his hand.

"Sam!"

"Talk."

G refocussed his attention on the intel report. "He was caught spying, is my interpretation of this paragraph," he said. "Hetty sent me into that notorious prison to give him the message that our country has wiped their hands of the incident."

"Left him there to rot." Sam grasped his partner's member and started stroking it again.

"Yes to both."

"Both?"

"Your hand and what you said."

"Smooth."

"Thought so." G panted. "I was sent to inform him of our country's decision. The guy wasn't happy about the decision. That's the gist of it from what I could tell after I delivered the message."

"He said that?"

"No, implied it, faster."

"He implied it faster?"

"Damn it Sam, pull over and get me off now before I… too late." He panted from an orgasm and slumped in his seat, the laptop starting to slide from his hands.

Sam grabbed it and placed it on the console. "Relaxed?"

"I needed that. You don't know how much."

"I do because we missed our little tryst this morning."

G wiped down the dashboard, the floor, and his seat. He checked the laptop and found it was clean except for a couple of drops. G raised it up and licked off the drops.

"I have more if you're interested." Sam stroked the front of his own pants.

G shook his head and smiled. "Down boy, I don't think you can drive with me doing that to you."

"I'd love to die trying sometime."

"Really? You serious."

"Figure of speech." Sam parked in the private driveway behind G's house.

"This is different."

He took the laptop from his partner and placed it on the back seat. Sam reclined his seat and started to unzip his pants.

G stopped him and finished unbuttoning and unzipping his partner's pants. "I see where this is going."

"Go down on me."

"I plan to but first let me tell you the rest of the story."

"Believe me, it can wait."

"That's not what you told me a few minutes ago."

"I've changed my mind." He wrapped an arm around the back of G's neck and brought his face to his. Sam enveloped his mouth and plunged his tongue deep inside.

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

After making love twice, G relaxed in Sam's arms on the living room sofa. "Is this called makeup sex?" he asked.

Sam kissed his partner's neck again. "Yes, making up for missing this morning's lovemaking."

"I'm liking makeup sex."

"Especially in the car I noticed."

"Yes, it was hot."

"You're hot." Sam sucked the back of his neck. "How about something to eat?"

"I ate."

Sam laughed. "You know what I meant."

"Yes."

"And you'll give me more of your summary."

"Now that you have me satiated that's not a problem."

"Satiated and relaxed." Sam climbed out from behind his lover. "I don't know about you but I'm famished.

G stretched and pulled the powder blue polar fleece blanket off the back of the sofa. He spread it over his nude body and turned onto his side.

"A little nappy for my babies." Sam leaned over and caressed G's face and kissed him on the lips. "You rest and I'll make us something to eat. Any requests?"

"Something light for me."

Sam stood and patted G's shoulder. "Nausea still."

"A little." And tea. The memory of the tea and why it triggered him loomed closer. He pulled the blanket under his chin.

Sam reached over and tucked the blanket around his lover. He walked into the kitchen.

G shuddered and curled himself into a tight ball. It was here and he could no longer keep the memory buried within his mind. He rocked his body until the memory stopped flooding his senses. Bile rose to the back of his throat. G hurried to the bathroom hoping he'd make it in time. Damn toilet seat was down. He hurled on the tile floor and kneeled there beside his vomit.

Sam rushed into the bathroom. "G." He selected a cobalt blue towel and washcloth set from the hallway closet. After wetting the washcloth with warm water, Sam sat on the floor next to his lover. He brought him between his open legs and handed him the washcloth. He stroked G's back making circles with his whole hand.

"Memory."

"Okay, thought it was more than morning sickness."

"Usually subsides by now."

"True."

G sighed and relaxed in his lover's arms. "The toilet seat and I didn't get along well on that one."

"We'll leave it up from now on."

"The tea."

"You're remembering why the tea triggers you?"

"Yes, and it's not good and I don't know if I can talk about it and—"

"Hush G, there's no pressure." He surrounded G's chest with his arms. "When you're ready."

"Hold me tight against you." He shuddered again when a wave of flashbacks hit him.

"You cold?"

"No, just freaked out."

"Makes sense."

"Can you cuddle with me in the bedroom?"

"Let's do that." Sam stood and offered his lover a hand. G took it and pulled himself off the floor. He placed the towel over the vomit. Together they walked toward the bedroom.

G stopped in the hallway outside their bedroom. He squeezed his eyes shut and backed against a wall. He took in slow and steady breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating. "I can't do this."

"Let's stay right here."

He opened his eyes and eyed his lover. "The tea… sounds stupid… can't be true."

"I'll believe you."

"I haven't told you."

"Doesn't matter, I believe you."

G bent over and placed his hands on his thighs. "Hard to talk about."

"Take your time."

"Water boarding… with tea… I swear it was tea… it stung my eyes and throat like tea. Sounds stupid… just say it, tell me, it's okay." He shuddered hard trying to keep the memory from overwhelming him. "They forced it down my throat and up my nostrils. I tried to fight them off me and they beat me, kicked me, and punched me in the stomach and head, knocking me out."

Sam stepped beside his lover and scooped him into his arms.

"Sam."

"Yes," he said. "I think you need to be held."

"It's strange. I didn't expect this."

He brought his lover into the bedroom and laid on the bed with him, cuddling him close.

"Feels exquisite." G sighed. "You're right." He relaxed as much as he could with the memory still coming in waves and bombarding his mind with images. And his own screams… he remembered screaming for them to stop. The more he begged for them to stop, the harder they beat him. And then the rapes started.

G never begged anyone to stop torturing him. He had always endured knowing it would soon end and someone would find him. In the Chinese prison, he had known he was alone and no one was going to come and rescue him.

Hetty had come to get him released and instead they tortured him. He still blamed her for his torture, believing she brought it on him. After this memory subsided, G was determined to find the whole truth about his short time in a Chinese prison and who was behind his torture.


	8. Gravida

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Gravida**

**Chapter 8**

G settled down on the sofa and waited for Sam to bring Gabriel over to be fed. While biding his time, he perused the file folder on his laptop computer. Something was off. The folder's icon had changed. He opened it. His jaw dropped. All the redacted intel was altered and no longer invisible. G studied the newly revealed intel. The guy's name sounded familiar. In prison he had never seen his face, only heard his voice.

He entered NCIS's database and scanned the files for the guy's name and face. Nothing. Even if an agent was killed in action in the field his picture remained in the database. This guy _was_ a ghost.

"G?"

"What?" He kept his eyes on the database files.

Sam sat beside him and held Gabriel on his lap. "Did you hear a word I said?"

He closed the laptop and leaned back into the sofa. "Nope."

"Must be an interesting read."

"I'm ready for Gabriel."

Sam eyed him for a moment before handing him the feeding pillow and their baby.

G positioned Gabriel on his lap and pulled up his shirt. His son latched onto a nipple and sucked. G held back obscenities. For some reason it was painful. He pulled Gabriel off his breast and examined his sore nipple. "He bit me."

Sam leaned over and examined his lover's breast and nipple. "He sure did."

"I think Gabriel's breast feeding days are officially ended."

"I agree." Sam ducked into the kitchen and brought out a warmed bottle of milk.

G took it from him and fed their baby. "I need something on this bite."

"Coming up." He left the living room and returned with an antibiotic and an extra large bandage.

"A bandage? You serious? Come on, man."

"Got to keep the antibiotic in place."

"Right." G glared at him.

Sam removed his lover's shirt and stared at his plump breasts.

"What?"

"You're showing."

G glanced down at his breasts. "Sex does that to me."

"I think this is more than sex."

"Something in the water."

"Very funny," Sam said. "I wonder if I was right about twins. I got to measure these knockers."

"The hell you are."

He left he room and came back with a cloth measuring tape. "The hell I am." Sam surrounded his lover with the tape and took a measurement. "Just as I thought, twice the size they were when you were pregnant with Gab."

"How do you know?"

"I kept a record."

"Nosy."

Sam leaned down and kissed him. "Curious."

"Who ever heard of keeping measurements of your lover's body."

"Only when your pregnant."

"Maybe we should call the doctor."

"Because?"

"I've been feeling different with this pregnancy."

"And you were going to tell me this when?"

He finished feeding Gab and burped him over his shoulder, rubbing a hand over his back. "Now."

"You do that so well."

"Waiting or burping him?"

"Both." Sam smirked.

G stuck out his tongue. "We need to start him on some solid food too."

"Keep it up."

"Promising something you can't deliver?"

"Oh I'll deliver." Sam licked his lips.

"Promises."

"I was just going to ask if you wanted go all natural."

"What kind of natural are we talking about?" G asked, winking at his partner. He handed their baby back to Sam and started to stand.

"You're full of it as usual," Sam said. "I'll take care of him."

"No, it's okay, I need to do this more often and give you a break." He steadied himself, something he needed to do too often since becoming pregnant, and opened his arms to receive Gab.

"Let's do this together."

"You saying I can't handle this."

"You said something feels off and until you see the doctor again we'll do this together."

G followed Sam toward their son's bedroom. He stood in the doorway, steadying himself with the doorjamb. He swayed before his knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor.

"G!" Sam placed his half-changed son in his crib and kneeled on the floor beside his lover. He rubbed his partner's sternum attempting to rouse him. "G, come on, man." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed 911. After that he alerted their doctor and obstetrician about the situation. Next he called Marilyn. Damn, her voice mail. He called Jada. Voice mail. He called the one person who would answer the her phone right away.

"Mr. Hanna."

"G's fainted, the paramedics are on their way, and I need you to take care of Gabriel."

"On my way as we speak."

"I'll wait here and follow him to the hospital." He hung up and finished changing his son and laid him back down in the crib. By the time he finished, the paramedics had arrived. Sam hurried to the front door to let them into the house. Not good at all. Here was something else to worry about. It was the last thing he needed on top of G's PTSD from China and him being pregnant.

Hetty walked down the hallway and stood back from where the paramedics were working on her lead agent.

Sam received two calls back from Marilyn and Jada. They offered to spot Hetty if she needed it. He prepared a diaper bag for his operations manager while he watched the paramedics lift G onto a gurney. "How's he doing?"

"Undetermined reason for the fainting. Blood sugar is normal," one of the paramedics said.

"Tell the hospital his two doctors have been notified and are in route."

"Will do." They pushed the gurney down the hallway.

Hetty entered the bedroom. "What happened?"

"He fainted after telling me he felt strange." He handed her the diaper bag. "Everything you'll need except his bottles."

"I'm going to stay right here until you return."

"I don't know how long I'll be."

"Not a problem, Mr. Hanna," she said. "You take care of him. Marilyn and Jada and I will take care of your son."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to. Now go." She motioned him out of the room.

Sam rushed out of the room, grabbed his keys off the console table in the foyer, and hurried out of the house. He caught up with and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Sam parked his car next to the emergency bay and entered the emergency department's waiting area. It was close to empty inside. He walked up to the receptionist's desk and informed the man behind the desk who he was and who G was.

These types of situations were always awkward. It was not the fact that they were living together. It was not the fact that G was pregnant. It was not the fact that his lover's breasts looked as if he were a woman. Their status as undercover agents necessitated an altered exchange of information and determined how much to reveal. Less proved to be adequate. And they had to use different names to protect their identities. Awkward was not quite the word to describe the situation. It was worse than awkward.

He paced the length of the pale green waiting room three times before they allowed him inside G's cubicle in the emergency department. During his partner's first pregnancy, Sam acquired the habit pacing to quell the mixed feelings within him. The whole state of affairs with the pregnancy unnerved him. If G was a woman it would have been better. With G being a man his pregnancy presented problems that were not inherent with normal gravida. And there was the crux of his worrying.

Sam entered the cubicle and waited for the doctors to talk to him. G was out cold… still… and that alone worried him. On entering the cubicle he eyed heart monitors for the baby and his lover. The baby's heart beat could be monitored. That shocked him. How far along was G? Maybe this was the problem, pregnancy progressing faster than normal. What was normal for a man anyhow? It was all based on G's first pregnancy and not a woman's pregnancy.

G's obstetrician walked into the cubicle. "Sam," Dr. Markson said, greeting him and shaking his hand.

G nicknamed him Mr. Formal. He was only formal in certain circumstances, making for an odd kind of relationship between them.

"We have a serious situation with the father and fetuses."

"Did you say fetuses?" Sam's jaw dropped open. "How many?"

"It is unknown at this time how many," he said. "We know for certain there are two fetuses. Our second problem is they're growing at a phenomenal rate. That's not the norm. Although we've got nothing to base the norm on when it comes to multi-gravida in a man. And third and utmost, he's very anemic and that's what caused his fainting."

"He's taking a prenatal vitamin."

"No prenatal vitamin is going to have enough iron for multiple births."

This was something he had not known.

"I'd like to keep him overnight and possibly longer until he's stabilized."

"Longer?" Sam could not imagine more nights without his lover. The China trip drove home one point to him. He needed G in his life more than ever and because of that his mind wandered to his former wife and Jada. More than one night away from him was intolerable right now. "Can I stay with him?"

"Certainly, it's preferable, especially for Callen considering the added situation of what occurred in China."

"Thank you." He released a long breath.

"I'll sign the orders to have him admitted, and I'll see you both later on today." He shook Sam's hand again and left the cubicle.

Sam grasped his lover's free hand, the one without the intravenous line entering it, and stroked the back of it with his thumb.


	9. Lover's Point

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Lover's Point**

**Chapter 9**

G stretched and yawned and glanced around the room. What the? He started to sit up. Sam rushed over to his side and gently pressed him back down. "Where…." He failed to find the words.

Sam leaned over and kissed him multiple times on his face and lips. "You've been hospitalized for the last two days."

"Two days? Where's Gabriel? The last thing I remember…." He could not remember the last thing. The memory slipped through his mind as if it were a sieve. Must be the pregnancy it messed with his mind before.

"You fainted in the doorway to his bedroom."

"Do they know why?"

"Yes, and from now on you're going to take it easy, doctor's orders, and let me do the heavy lifting."

"How sweet."

"Seriously, G, you're not supposed be doing much until the doctor confirms that things are progressing okay."

"Things. What things? What are you talking about? Why are you being so mysterious?"

"Calm down."

"After you tell me the truth." G sighed.

"The truth, I don't know if you can handle the truth."

"I handled it before."

Sam settled down on the bed and grasped his lover's hand.

"This is serious." He knew by the look on his lover's face and the way Sam held his hand.

"Yes, quite serious, you were in critical condition for twenty-four hours," he said, beginning the shorter version of what transpired over the last two days. "Remember I wondered if you were pregnant with twins. You are."

G's jaw dropped.

"And possibly more."

"More?"

"Yes, the number of fetuses is unknown at this time."

"They can't tell by the ultrasound?"

"There are multiple heart beats."

"Crap. Sam, I'm not prepared for this possibility."

"And you think I am?"

G sighed again. More than one baby growing in him. He instinctively lowered his right hand to his abdomen and caressed it. _I am going to have babies._ He said the words to himself as if they were a mantra. "The fainting caused this?"

"In a manner of speaking—"

"Don't go technical on me."

"You're severely anemic from the multiple fetuses." And there was more. For the first time in his life, Sam was afraid of the future and what it might or might not bring.

"I took the vitamins."

"Not enough iron for multiple fetuses."

"Now they tell me," G said. "All those stool softeners were for naught."

"No, you needed them and more iron."

"This explains a strange craving I've had."

"What?"

G stared across the room, unwilling to look his lover in the eyes. "I've been eating weird things and wondered why."

"What weird things?"

"Remember how I don't like tea ever since returning from China," he said. "Well, I have a confession to make."

"You ate the tea out of the bags?"

"No, that would be sacrilege. Those poor lonely tea bags."

"Damn it, would you stop joking around and tell me."

"I ate the bags along with the tags and string."

"You what?"

"It was weird and I thought I was doing something to atone for what was done to me in China." He pulled his hand away from Sam's and folded his arms. "That sounded strange saying it that way."

Sam leaned over him, getting close to his face. "Next time tell me." He kissed G on the lips, a light peck at first, deepening to a passionate one. The kiss left them both breathless. "I told the doctor you had no unusual cravings and that worried me."

"So it's normal to crave unusual substances when the iron level is low."

"Yes, and now I know why the tea started to disappear."

"Next time take Hetty's advice and get loose tea."

"After this weird craving of yours I will."

They both laughed.

"When do I get discharged?" G asked.

"After you wake up."

"Am I awake or dreaming this?" He winked at his lover.

"One way to tell." Sam slid a hand under the covers and grasped his lover's hot member. It hardened on contact. "I think you're awake."

"That part of me is always awake." G smirked. "Especially when _**you**_ touch it."

"That I can believe," he said. "Let me go inform the nurses and doctor of our discovery."

"I hope not."

Sam shook his head and smiled. "That's my man, joking around as usual." He left the cubicle and returned a few minutes later with a male nurse.

"Time to take out that catheter."

"Sam, why didn't you tell me."

"I knew you'd blow a fuse over it."

"Thanks loads." He made a face at his lover.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam pushed G's hospital wheelchair up to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and helped his lover inside.

"I can do this myself."

"Really? That pregnancy brain of yours is working overtime."

"I forgot already."

"What did I tell you?" Sam reached over and buckled his lover's seatbelt. He finished the procedure with a light peck on G's lips. "More where that came from."

"Can't wait."

He brushed the front of his lover's pants. "No, you can't."

"That's wicked." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "I need you bad."

"Maybe we should find a hotel."

"I'd rather do it in the car," he said. "It might be the last time we're able to both fit and make out in here."

"You're serious."

"Yes."

Sam straightened and closed the door. He left the wheelchair in the pickup area and climbed into the driver's seat. "Then lets go to Lover's Point and make out."

"Make out? Lover's Point?"

"A special spot I found years ago while dating Marilyn."

"And I'm sure the spot has changed by now."

"Nope, checked it out a year ago, still just as perfect as it was then." He revved the engine and drove toward his destination. It was close to dusk when Sam pulled into the lineup for the drive-in theater.

"Wait, Lover's Point, give me a break, you made out at the drive-in theater."

"On the first date I only smooched with her."

"And the second?"

"Same."

"A gentleman, that's a miracle."

"Why? I was a gentleman with you."

"Yes, you were."

Sam parked in one of the spaces at the back of the theater. "Want popcorn and a drink?"

"Will we have time for eating and drinking and lovemaking?" G smirked. "Maybe later. Right now I want you to ravish my sexy body and bring me to a mind blowing orgasm."

Sam leaned over and released G's seatbelt. He released his own and pulled G into the backseat with him. "That's going to require you to be naked."

G started to pull off his aqua toned t-shirt.

"Stop." Sam drew his lover closer to him, kissing him passionately on the face and mouth. "Damn I missed this." He lifted his own shirt so he could feel his lover's naked skin against his. "Damn, you're hot with those swollen man breasts."

G straddled his lover's hips and straightened to remove his t-shirt. "Eat your heart out."

"Forget that." He surrounded his lover's back and positioned G's breasts closer to his mouth. Sam flicked his tongue over a nipple. G gasped and pressed his breasts closer to his lover's face. "Yes, responsive as usual." He clamped his lips around a nipple and sucked on it.

"Shit!" G panted and humped Sam's hips. He slipped his hands down to his lover's pants. "I need this in me."

"Desperate."

"It's been too long."

"Two days."

"Too long." G unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's jeans and shimmied them down his hips. He started to unbutton his own pants.

Sam brushed his hands away. "Mine." He stroked the front of G's pants, feeling his hot member stiffen more.

"Don't tease."

He unbuttoned his lover's jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. "I'm glad I couldn't find any underwear." Sam peeled his lover's jeans down his hips until his buttocks were exposed. "Turn around." G faced the opposite door and scooted backward. Sam fondled his lover's buttocks, smoothing a hand over each butt cheek.

"Sam, please."

"Scoot back further."

"I don't want that."

"You just want to get screwed. Wham, bam and—"

G turned around and faced him again. "I'm too horny for anything else." He leaned over and kissed his lover again while positioning his buttocks over Sam's hot member. "Just do me, make love to me, now." G kissed him again. "After this let's take one slower time for making love."

"How many times—"

"As many as my body will endure." He leaned over and kissed Sam's chest and nipples, flicking his tongue across them.

"That's it!" He pressed his hot member into him.

G sighed. "Finally, you get my point."


	10. China Intel

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**China Intel**

**Chapter 10**

G collapsed on top of Sam's fit and toned hard body satiated from their second lovemaking session. "I'm glad you covered my mouth."

"Everyone would have heard you in this drive-in theater."

"How embarrassing," he said. "I could just see the headlines now. Two undercover agents caught without the proper coverings."

"No, two undercover agents uncovered for the first time."

"And the last." G chuckled. "Hetty would have us both strung up."

"Especially since you're supposed to be taking it easy for a few days."

G straightened and started to dress in his t-shirt.

"Hey, slow down I'm enjoying your body."

"And I'm going to vomit all over you." He pulled up his pants and fastened them. G crawled into the front seat and opened the passenger just in time. He vomited up the dinner they served him before he left the hospital.

Sam dressed fast and climbed out of the car. He opened the trunk and selected a white wash cloth, a hand towel, and bottled water. After settling back inside the Challenger, he offered them to his lover.

G closed the door and got comfortable on his seat and reclined the bucket seat. He wiped his face and took small sips of water. "I guess that dinner didn't sit well with me."

"Maybe we over did it."

"Making love is never overdone."

"You're overdone."

G grasped Sam's hand and brought it to his lips. He planted soft kisses on his fingers and sucked on them one by one. "Nope. I'm ready for more."

"At home."

"I feel as if home is jinxed."

"The memories and the fainting?"

"Yes."

"We'll make a good time of it and spend the rest of the night in each other's arms."

"And miss the Mickey Mouse cartoon here."

"You serious?"

"Nope." He smirked.

Sam started for home. "Anything we need at the store besides your iron prescription?"

"I still don't get why it had to be a prescription."

"Ever see that much iron in the store?"

"A meteorite might have that much." G winked at him.

Sam laughed. He parked outside the market and pharmacy. "You stay here and get some rest."

"Okay Mom."

He shook his head and left the car.

G reclined the seat further and grabbed a turquoise fleece blanket off the backseat. He wrapped it around his body and closed his eyes. After two lovemaking session in a cramped car and vomiting up his dinner, he was exhausted. Of course he would not tell his lover that. Must be that he lacked enough iron. Or that he was pregnant with at least twins. Just the thought of being pregnant with twins tired him out.

The moment his eyes closed flashes of his time in the Chinese prison entered his mind. Not one flashback haunted him in the hospital. Now with a satiated body his mind wandered right smack into a memory. G opened his eyes and brought the bucket seat to a upward position.

He watched the people coming out of the store. When Sam strode out the door, G breathed out a huge sigh of relief. Right now in his life, his partner and lover was his safe place from the storms within him. With Sam out of his sight he felt on edge.

Sam sat down in the front seat. "Thought you were taking a nap."

"I was until I had a flashback."

"I was hoping the sex would remedy that."

"Me too." He took the small bag of groceries from his lover and peeked inside it. "A man after my own heart." Several containers of yogurt filled the bottom of the bag.

"I know how it settles your stomach."

"Got a spoon?"

"Can't wait until we get home."

He opened the glove compartment and sifted through the few organized items in it. "Nope."

Sam pulled one out of his pocket. "Will this do?"

G took it from him and selected one of the flavors of Greek yogurt. He dipped his spoon into the smooth, thick blueberry yogurt and licked it off with slow, sensuous flicks of his tongue.

"Now who's teasing."

"Incentive to get us home faster."

"There's one thing I might break the speed limit for and that's your sexy body." He revved his engine and started for G's house. "Have you thought about what to call our twins?"

"You'd have to ask me that."

"Curious to see if you come up with similar names to mine."

"No, keeping your mind off our next sexcapade."

"If you'll remember correctly, we're no longer engaging in illicit affairs."

"I like how the word sounds." He flicked his tongue down the length of the spoon.

"Are you eating that stuff or trying to make me have an accident?"

"Neither," G said. "I'm trying to entice you."

"I don't need enticing after we screwed twice in the Challenger."

G laughed. "Was it screwing or was it lovemaking?"

"Both." Sam slid his hand over to his lover's thigh and stroked it.

"Trying to tell me something?"

"Yes." He pressed his hand higher up his lover's thigh.

"Over to your right."

Sam laughed and removed his hand.

"Damn, you're the biggest tease."

"And you're not teasing me with those tongue lashes on that spoon."

"I'm innocent." G smirked.

"Kind of like sucking on Tootsie Pops isn't a come on to me."

"Yes, kind of like that." Sam smiled and slid his hand over to his lover's thigh again. G covered it with his hand and moved it closer to his pants' front. "This is what needs attention."

"Actually it doesn't need much before something spills out."

"Well, take care of it then."

"After we get home."

"Damn tease." G ate two bites of yogurt.

Sam pulled into the driveway behind the house and parked the car. He tossed the grocery bag onto the floor behind his seat and took G into his arms. "You want me to make love to you one more time in the Challenger?"

"Yes."

Sam took the yogurt from his lover and kissed him on the lips. "No screaming this time. Remember where we are."

"Just like the drive-in theater."

"No, you screamed there."

"Can I scream your name?"

"In my mouth only."

"Not fair."

"You want this or not?"

"Yes, make me scream inside your mouth." G winked at him.

Sam shook his head. "Damn you're good."

They climbed into the backseat and undressed each other.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

The first thing G wanted to do when they entered the house was to open the laptop to peruse the file folder. He sat on the sofa and looked around for his laptop. G got down on his hands and knees to search under the sofa and hassock. With his buttocks in the air and his head down he guessed his lover would make a comment.

"Now there's the position."

G laughed. "I'm not getting into a position for sex."

Sam came behind him and humped into his lover's upturned rump.

"Would you cut that out."

"Nope."

"If you're going to entice me strip off your clothes and mine," G said.

"You're a little forward."

"Don't tease, big guy."

"Haven't heard you use that nickname in a while."

"Frustrated." He turned over and eased himself onto the aquamarine plush rug, hoping that his sore backside could handle it. G winced.

"I told you to let me do the heavy work."

"I'm looking for my laptop, and I wouldn't consider it heavy."

"Didn't move it."

G sighed. "Hetty was here. Maybe she moved it."

"Why are you so obsessed with your laptop?"

"I'm not obsessed I just want to go back to reading the files in it." He started to stand. Sam helped his lover up and continued to the kitchen to put away the groceries. G followed him looking for his laptop as he walked behind him. He had not noticed that Sam stopped. G ran into the back of him. "Use a hand single next time," he said, laughing.

"Didn't know I needed them inside the house." Sam chuckled.

G spotted the laptop on the island Sam and him had built together soon after moving into the house. He opened it and found a dark teal, handwritten envelope in Hetty's handwriting inside. Damn. He took the laptop computer back into the living room and settled down on the powder blue hassock with it. G removed the handwritten note from the envelope and read it.

_The man you went to see in prison won't be found on any database. _ANYWHERE._ I uploaded more intel onto your laptop while you were hospitalized. Intel which won't be found on any database. _ANYWHERE_. If you have questions please call me and I will endeavor to answer them._

G shoved the note card back into the envelope and tucked it into a pocket in his jeans. Sam settled down on the living room sofa. G startled and stood.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Peachy."

"I see you found your laptop."

G took the laptop into the bedroom and stashed it in his closet. When his lover entered the bedroom, he startled again.

"Care to share, G?"

He slumped against his closed closet door. "Something I found in the file which Eric and Nell uploaded to my computer bothered me." A half lie and a half truth all wrapped into one not so neat package.

"Why don't you start from the top and tell me the truth this time?" Sam sat on the bed facing his lover.

"I did… well… sort of but not completely."

Sam patted the bed next to him.

G stayed by the closet door. "I discovered something and… damn… Hetty found out and she wrote me a note." He opened the closet door and grabbed the laptop computer. G sat on the bed next to his lover and passed him the tiny, dark teal envelope from his jeans pocket.

Sam read the note and said, "Well at least she supports your research."

"I haven't looked at the folder since she uploaded the intel."

"Let's look at it together." Sam scooted up on the bed and rested his head and back against the black leather headboard.

G joined his lover cuddling next to him. He positioned the laptop on Sam's thighs and opened it. "Hold me."

Sam wrapped an arm around G's shoulders and back. "We good?"

"Perfect." He clicked on the newest dated folder. G's jaw dropped. Hetty was definitely the redactor. Not just any redactor but Thee Redactor. The folder contained file after file of top secret intel not for his or Sam's eyes. He stared at the names and the man's name who had been at the prison. Chills shook his body.

"Talk to me."

He pointed to one name on the screen. "This man's name is the same one I delivered the message to while visiting that prison."

They both read the intel on the man who was referred to several times in the document as a 'ghost.'

Every time G read the word 'ghost' chills traveled up and down his spine. He wondered whether the man lured him to that notorious Chinese prison. Maybe it was all about getting him there and nothing about delivering the message. G still felt as if the guy was familiar. Yet he could not place the name or face. "I need to access a database which might be connected to this one."

"And you think Hetty will allow that."

"She said to ask."

Sam presented his cellphone to his lover. "Ask away. The only thing she can say is 'no.' With all this intel I doubt she would tell you 'no.' On the other hand, she may have her limits."

G autodialed his operations manager.

"Mr. Callen, how are you doing?"

"Better, much better."

"Question about the note?"

"I'd like access to the database which this one stems from."

"You mean the one which doesn't exist."

"Yes."

"As long as you promise me you'll rest tonight."

"You won't send it until tomorrow morning."

"True. Bright and early. Give Sam the phone."

"Before I do, you were there in my hospital room, standing at the foot of the bed."

"Yes, Mr. Callen, I was concerned about your anemia and the babies."

"Thank you and thank you for taking care of Gabriel."

"It was my pleasure."

G handed his lover the phone. He heard him repeat words again and again. 'Yes. I will. Yes. I promise. I'll call you.' And then Sam hung up. "That's a lot of short lines and not much talking on your end of the phone."

"It sure was and I didn't have much to say." He laid the laptop and his cellphone on the mahogany nightstand. "No more intel tonight for you. Time for a relaxing massage."

"She told you to give me a massage."

"Nope. She told me to take care of you and help you sleep well. Lie on your stomach."

"I know what this is really about." G laid down and sighed.

"I know you think I'm going to do this." Sam leaned over and kissed G's butt cheeks one at a time.

"Now that's relaxing. More."

"Nope, I'm following orders… for once." Sam straddled his lover's thighs and started massaging his shoulders.

"Now we're talking." G closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep within minutes of Sam's touching and massaging his shoulders.


	11. Robert Minter

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Robert Minter**

**Chapter 11**

G hid in the closet with a blanket to cover and keep himself warm. He was obsessed with reading the files Hetty had sent and needed to discover the guy's identity. While reading through the last file, he flashed back to years ago in the FBI and before that the CIA. One guy stood out among all the others in his training classes in each of those organizations. He remembered this man about three years younger than him. The guy kept making sure he was signed up for every training seminar G had chosen. Every single one.

It was as if the man stalked and competed with him in every class he took.

The choices for seminars and training and classes were numerous making it nearly impossible for one person to take the exact schedule he took. But this guy shadowed him the whole time during his time with both organizations. The whole time.

The man's face was clear in his mind. The voice, the tonal quality, the man's diction, the unusual intonations were clear in his mind. Robert. The name floated to the top of his mind. Robert Minter. Clear. Concise. And chilling.

G pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and tucked it closer around his crossed legs.

What did he want now? Then he remembered as if it were yesterday. The guy was obsessed with competition. He believed G was a worthy opponent. Was he the same worthy opponent now?

Another chilling picture floated into his mind. It was one he had not admitted to back then in the CIA. Nor was there room to explore the subtle feelings he picked up from the guy. He fully explored them with Sam and now they had… damn…_._ G shuddered. The man wanted one thing and pursued that one thing throughout the courses, training, and classes at the CIA and FBI. Robert Minter swooned over him.

The man's behavior was best described as that of a wayward lover wanting the attention of another lover who had not yet noticed him.

Crap.

G typed in the man's name into the database. He was there. Every detail about the man's life compiled on his laptop computer's file folder, the latest one Hetty had sent him.

Crap.

He kept reading the intel again and again, as if he could extract further information about the man who had wanted him all these years.

The oak planked floor boards creaked outside the closet. He silently lowered the laptop's cover clicking it closed.

Sam opened the closet door and crossed his arms. "You call this relaxing."

"It's morning."

"You haven't gotten up this early in days." He glanced at his wrist watch. "When?"

G sighed. "5 AM."

"Really? 5 AM."

"Yes." He wanted to wipe the sheepish grin off his face but instead found it spreading wider.

"Hand it to me."

"Sam."

"Now."

He passed his partner the computer and stood, still grinning the stupidest smile he had ever made.

"You going to apologize?"

"Nope."

Sam placed the laptop in the nightstand drawer on his side of the bed. "I hope I don't need a lock and key."

"Nope." The stupid grin was still plastered across his face.

"Let's go eat breakfast, already cooked and ready to eat."

G eased himself down on the pillow covered chair at the dining room table. Everything looked delicious and he was hungry. He took his vitamin and downed it with a small glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. He ate his omelette filled with avocado, red bell pepper, and feta cheese in silence accompanied by the constant observant eyes of his partner.

"Are you going to tell about the intel or do I need to force it out of you?"

"Depends on what you're going to use for force." He smirked and slid his foot against Sam's thigh.

"You want to go there?"

"Would love to. I need the distraction."

Sam grabbed G's foot and dragged him off the chair, depositing him beside his chair.

"Crap! That hurt." G rubbed his sore butt with both hands.

"You wanted to go there."

"Not like that. Why did you do that?" Tears formed in his eyes. "You promised we wouldn't do kinky stuff any more."

Sam lifted his partner off the floor and pull him onto his lap. "And you promised you wouldn't play games with me." He sighed. "Kinky stuff and manhandling starts when you play games. We agreed on that a long time ago."

"I'm not playing a game."

"You are."

"I'm avoiding the inevitable." He rested his head on Sam's chest. "That hurt my butt and besides I'm pregnant and—"

"A game." Sam lifted his lover's chin and planted soft kisses on his mouth. "I expect answers _before_ we make love again."

"I need to talk to Hetty."

"First you avoid her and now you want to speak with her."

"Call me confused."

"I'll call you full of intel you won't share with me."

"I'm avoiding that too," G said. "Besides I don't want you to make love to me. I want a good screwing."

"And that means one thing, you're avoiding something."

G sighed.

"And there's the sound of… resignation… maybe."

"Okay, let me talk to her and you can listen to the conversation."

"Generous."

"I don't want to explain myself more than once."

"A man of few words."

"Damn." He sighed with a short ragged breath. "This involves something which I didn't know it involved."

"Sounds convoluted to me."

"Would you stop being an undercover agent?"

"And you think this is your personal case?"

"What?"

"The whole team's on this case."

"Hetty shared what happened to me in China with our team? If she did I'm going to—"

"What? Fire her?"

G sighed again. He started to climb off of his lover's lap.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My butt doesn't like your lap after you pounded it into the floor."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. He scooted his chair back and stood with G in his arms.

"Crap! You could've warned me."

"That takes all the fun out of it." He walked toward the bedroom and sat on the bed with G still in his arms. "Take the laptop out of the drawer. We're doing this together and you're telling me the truth _before_ Hetty gets here, _before _you disclose anything to her, and _before _I screw you senseless."

"Being screwed senseless I like. The rest sucks big time." He removed the laptop.

"Lie back against me."

G laid against his lover, enjoying the warmth of his hot body. "Damn, I love it when you get all bossy and ornery."

"You haven't seen anything yet if you don't start your show and tell." Sam snugged his arms tight around his partner's waist.

"There you go again getting your panties in a bunch."

He lowered his voice to what sounded as if he was growling. "I don't wear panties." He slid a hand down the back of his partner's sweat pants. "I feel no panties, but I can arrange to have you wear some."

Crap. He opened the laptop and clicked on the file folder. "No thanks."

"Who's pregnant?"

"Don't go there."

"I'll go there if you stall any further."

Sam had threatened to buy him clothes befitting a pregnant woman if he argued about the case or stopped being forthcoming with intel. He figured his partner was close to keeping his promise. "It's here, all here," G said with a quavering voice. He pointed to the man's name on the screen.

"What about the name?"

"Robert Minter."

"And? Stop stalling." He pulled on his partner's sweats in the back and released them with a loud snap.

G gasped from the arousal building within his groin. "He had some kind of thing for me. It was years ago." Sam was not playing fair nor would he anytime soon. When his partner wanted answers he demanded them. G was the great avoider and Sam learned how to get answers out of him.

"What kind of thing?"

"I told you I wanted to tell this story once," G said. "I think he wanted me sexually."

"Sexually?"

"Yes, he followed me wherever I went, well, more like he stalked me."

"Which was it and when?" Sam sighed.

The big guy had gotten frustrated with his slow delivery of the answers. "In the CIA and the FBI."

"He followed you all those years."

"He never stopped, well, _apparently_ he never stopped." It was G's turn to sigh and he released it with a shaky breath. "Robert never stopped looking for me. Yet what I don't understand was why he wanted me to go to China. Was it to make a point."

"I lost something in your translation."

"That's a good movie."

"You're stalling, again."

"I'm good at that."

"Hot pink _G-string_ panties would look great on that ass."

"Sam!"

"Talk."

"Robert Minter was the man I delivered the message to in prison."

"You're certain?"

"One hundred percent certain," G said. "Now can the rest wait until after Hetty comes."

"I suppose." Sam took the laptop and laid it on the nightstand. He pushed G forward. "Remove your sweats."

"Not if you're going to make me wear those panties you bought."

"Too late."

"Sam, I gave you the intel."

"And you stalled like a mother."

"Damn."

"You'll wear them until I rip them off you while we have sex."

"Promises."

"I keep my promises and I'll remind you during your talk with Hetty."

G decided to not ask how his partner planned to remind him. He removed his sweats and stood by the bed. Sam handed him the skimpy G-string panties. G cringed within as he dressed in them. He started to pull on his sweats. Sam reached a hand over and smoothed the front of the G-string panties. G pressed his hips forward wanting more of what his partner had to offer.

"More later." Sam dropped his hand and took the cellphone off the nightstand. "Here, call her."

"Me?" G asked, pointing at his chest. He finished dressing in his sweats and accepted the phone. He autodialed Hetty's number and paced the room while he talked to her. "She'll be here in ten minutes."

"Good, we have time for a quickie." Sam patted the bed next to him.

G glared at his partner as if he had two heads. "No."

"Chicken."

"You know Hetty. There's no warning. She walks into the house without a knock." He sat next to his partner. "No funny business."

"You mean this." Sam stuck his hand down the back of G's sweats and tugged on the G-string.

"Stop it."

"You like it, why resist it."

"Because she'll round the corner into the bedroom and see you doing it."

"I like this G-string. Even the name fits you." Sam chuckled.

"Not funny." He hopped off the bed and checked his clothes in the mirror, gazing at his body sideways last. The babies were showing more than yesterday. He gained more weight and literally overnight.

Sam came behind him and eyed them both in the mirror while smoothing over G's baby hump. "Nice." He pressed his hands down further to his partner's G-string covered member. "This is nicer." He squeezed and released it.

"You're such the tease."

Sam turned his partner around to face him, cupped his face with both hands, and kissed him passionately, leaving them both breathless and wanting more. "We'd better quit while we can." He took G by the hand and lead him into the living room. They sat on the powder blue microfiber and brown leather sofa close to each other and waited for their operations manager to arrive.

Without knocking and right on time, Hetty Lange entered the living room and greeted her two agents. She wore a burgundy pantsuit with a teal scarf and carried her brown leather briefcase in one hand. Hetty settled down on a chair close to them. "Mr. Callen, you informed me of your findings and neglected to give me a name." She reached inside her briefcase and removed her laptop computer. "I'm ready for the name."

G wanted to get up and pace the room. Only when pregnant he desired to pace. Instead he placed his hands under his thighs to keep from fiddling with his fingers. Another nervous habit which presented itself during pregnancy and had intensified this time. Maybe there were twins. Perhaps it was the case and not only the pregnancy which made him feel as if his skin could crawl around on the floor separate from his body. He stifled the urge to move a single part of his body. "I researched his name."

"Give it to me."

He hesitated more than when he stalled for Sam earlier. A feeling deep within his gut bothered him. Every time he spoke the man's name the feeling in his gut worsened to almost a gnawing sensation. "Robert…. Robert Minter."

"Robert Minter?" Hetty's jaw dropped open.

G gawked at her reaction to the name. "Yes."

"We've got a problem." She typed the name into her laptop, placed it on the hassock, and turned it to face her lead agent. "See that? He's been on our radar for years."

"How many years?" He was afraid to hear her answer. G steeled himself against her coming response.

"He became an interest after he left the CIA and started with the FBI."

"Wait a minute, you followed him that long?"

"A joint task force followed him."

"And you were privy to the intel?" G asked.

"Not exactly," she said. "I was part of the joint task force."

Now he wanted to run and hide in his closet and lock the door. G wondered if she knew about Robert and every move he made on him. With his partner he left out the details. Now he realized those details would be made known to the joint task force. G contemplated his next move and thought about how much to reveal to his operations manager considering everyone in contact with her would be privy to it.

Sam surrounded his partner's shoulders with an arm. He whispered, "You okay?"

G wrestled his partner's arm free and pulled away from him. "Anything in that report about me?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Mr. Callen."

Of course she redacted it. "Off the record and I do mean strictly off the record, Robert Minter followed my career throughout my years in the CIA and FBI."

"I see, Mr. Callen."

"I don't want any of this in that task force file," he said. "He took all the same courses, training, and classes I did during both stints."

"That's more than following."

"I thought that way at first, Hetty, but he never threatened me nor competed against me. That was my other guess as to his behaviors. But as I looked back I realized he was not stalking or competing with me. He was more a… lover… of sorts."

"I'm afraid I have to differ with your opinion on his intentions."

"Are we talking about the same guy?"

"He lured you to China."

G sighed. She had figured it out. "I know."

"His intentions were less than honorable."

"But he himself didn't lay a finger on me."

"No, he had someone else do his bidding."

Crap. This _was_ in their records. Most likely she had redacted his name. After all she was Thee Redactor. "I take it you redacted my name."

Hetty smiled without speaking any words.

"Damn."

"I'm so sorry Mr. Callen, there's more to this man than you can possibly know."

"I know a lot."

"We've studied his career, well, more like a lack of a career for the last 20 plus years."

"Why study and track him though, I mean the guy was only a little obsessed with me?"

"Mr. Callen, there's no such thing as a little." She turned the laptop back to herself and typed in a couple of words.

G presumed they were passwords to the intel the special joint task force had gathered.

Hetty turned the laptop back her agent with the lid closed. "I'm going to tell you something which might be difficult for you to believe," she said. "And then I'm going to show you the proof. Mr. Hanna, I want you to hold him close to you. He's going to need you and your support even more when we're finished here."

Sam wrapped an arm around G's waist. "This time don't pull away from me," he said, lowering his voice to almost a growl. "Okay?"

"Whatever it is can't be that bad—"

"It is, Mr. Callen, it's worse than you can imagine," she said. "Robert Minter caught the eye of Director Vance soon after the Director of the CIA called about his concerns regarding one of their agents. That was over 20 years ago."

"The CIA's Director called Director Vance?"

"Yes, Robert Minter's activities, to put it mildly, concerned the CIA's Director enough that he decided to enlist the help of more than one agency to track the man."

"His activities? Hetty would you stop being so coy about this and just tell me."

"I'm trying to ease you into this reality."

"Ease me into this reality? What the hell?"

"Mr. Callen, Robert Minter has been suspected in the deaths of over 2,000 men, well mostly men. Any woman who—"

G jerked away from his partner and ran out of the room holding his mouth. He made it into the bathroom and opened the toilet seat, which Sam had promised to keep open and did not, just in time and vomited up his breakfast.

Sam hurried after him and watched his partner get sick from the news. He selected an ultramarine washcloth and hand towel from the hall linen closet and brought them over to his partner. Sam wetted the washcloth with warm water and sat on the floor beside G, offering it to him.

He took it and wiped his face and sat on his partner's lap, snuggling into him.

"I take it you don't want to see the proof."

G shuddered and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "Hold me tight."


	12. Responsibility

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Responsibility**

**Chapter 12**

G sat on the closet floor dressing in his work boots. After that he stood and attempted to inch his jeans over his protruding abdomen. Three days after shopping for a new wardrobe and nothing he bought fit. So much for tight jeans, they were a thing of the past at least until he gave birth to the babies growing within his body. G huffed out a long sigh of frustration. He changed out of his shirt for one of Sam's bigger and longer t-shirts. Although it was loose on him it gave him ample coverage all the way around. He stepped out of the closet and came face to face with his partner.

"Going some place."

"Yes."

"Really and in my shirt."

"It fits."

Sam lifted the t-shirt and saw the problem. "Are those—"

"We just bought them."

"Damn, how many pounds have you gained in a week?"

"I haven't weighed myself," G said. "I'm afraid to look."

"Let's have a look." He lead the way to the scale.

G stood back from it, staring at the newest addition to their home as if it were a wild animal ready to charge and eat him.

"I promise it won't bite."

His partner possessed the uncanny ability to finish his thoughts even when he loathed hearing the words. "You've got no idea how much this is going to bite." He entered the third bedroom, their soon-to-be nursery for their twins, and inched closer to the scale.

"Almost."

"Damn, I hate this." He stepped onto the scale and kept his eyes focussed on the white washed wall and uncovered window before him.

"Steady." Sam's jaw dropped when he saw the number. "I'd better stop feeding you."

"That bad."

"Worse."

"Crap."

"You've gained 25 pounds in one week."

"25? Are you positive?"

"Yes." Sam wrote it down in the little black book he kept on the mahogany baby diapering table by the scale.

G sighed. "If I keep gaining like this… forget it." He plodded down the hallway back to the master bedroom. G slumped on the bed. Sam sat next to him and grasped his hand. "What am I supposed to do for clothes?"

"More important how are you supposed to drive or even be a passenger in a car?"

"Great, you had to bring that up."

"Well, seeing how you're dressed I imagined you wanted to go somewhere."

"You guessed right," G said. "I planned to go to work."

"Hetty called you."

"No, I'm going stir crazy after she revealed what she did last night."

"Bad idea."

"No." He sprang off the bed and left. By the front door he grabbed his keys and wallet and flipped around to find his partner standing behind him, blocking his exit from the house.

Sam said, "Not happening."

"Get out of my way."

"You're in no condition to—"

"Because I'm pregnant? Is that the reason? Stupidest reason!"

"No, because you need me to drive you."

"I don't."

"Try sitting in your car, go ahead." Sam motioned with his head and stepped aside.

G opened the door and left the house. He attempted to slide into the front seat of his Mercedes sedan three different ways and could not fit his enlarged body into the front seat. Tears wetted his eyes and he wiped them away with the sleeve of Sam dark blue t-shirt.

Sam took his partner's left hand and guided him toward the Challenger. He pushed the passenger seat back and reclined it. "We'll get the seat adjusted." Sam helped G sit down and buckled his seatbelt.

"I—"

"You don't have to say a thing." He pecked him on the lips and closed the door.

"First and foremost I do," G said, watching his partner buckle his seatbelt. "You're right."

"After our short time at the office we'll go shopping again."

"Perhaps we need to purchase two sizes larger, well, at least."

"I concur."

G grasped his partner's hand and brought it close to his face, kissing and caressing it. "Thank you." He mouthed the words afraid if he spoke his voice would crack.

Sam leaned over and cupped G's face in both hands and kissed him again. "I'd do pretty much anything for you. I hope you know that by now." He revved the engine and drove toward NCIS Headquarters.

A block away from their work Sam pulled to the curb, stopped the car, and faced his partner. "I think you need to hear me out."

"This is about Robert Minter."

"How did you guess?" He smirked. "What else have we hashed over since Hetty left yesterday afternoon?"

"Him and my G-string panties."

"I'm not sure if I'd use those two separate and completely different thoughts in the same sentence."

"You enjoyed seeing me in those tight skivvies."

"More than enjoyed, they turned me into a—"

"Red hot lover."

"I couldn't get enough of your sexy, hot body," Sam said, sighing. "Change of subject header… you're not to blame for the crimes Robert perpetrated on others."

"If it wasn't for me—"

"Damn, you didn't hear a word I said to you last night."

"I did."

"Not."

"Sam."

"His actions are not your responsibility."

"True."

"Therefore his crimes—"

"Because I refused to pay attention to his desires all of these murders happened."

Sam shook his head. "Maybe Hetty can change your mind."

"Now there's a possibility." He smirked.

"Glad you think this is funny."

"You do."

"Nope."

"Thought you were joking around earlier."

"Not about this, I was joking about G-string panties and him together in the same sentence." Sam took his hand. "I'm serious G, none of this is your fault."

"I wish I could believe you."

"I want you to talk to Hetty about how you feel," he said. "Promise me you'll do that as soon as we step inside headquarters." Sam lifted G's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"Kiss me."

"Promise me."

"Okay."

"Seriously, G."

"Yes."

"I'll kiss you again after you speak with her."

G made a face at his partner.

Sam drove the rest of the way to headquarters and parked the Challenger in his usual spot, the courtyard between two Spanish style buildings which used to be a water district's headquarters. He hurried around to the passenger side and helped his partner out of the car. "One passionate kiss." Sam took G into his arms and kissed him long and hard, leaving them both gasping for air.

"Now that's what I call incentive." G smirked. He grasped his lover's hand and walked toward the old heavy, solid wood entrance doors.

Sam opened a door and they slipped inside still holding hands. They parted ways at the bullpen, G crossing the Mexican tiled floor to his operations manager's open air office.

To G it was an extension of their bullpen only it was Hetty's bullpen. He ascertained a long time ago that a portion of her talks were full of bull. G waited in front of the steps up to her bullpen until he was recognized. He entered her domain. She acted as if she were the lioness of their team, treating each member like one of her cubs. He settled down on the linen settee rather than a chair, signaling to her that his backside still had not completely healed.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said, joining him on the settee rather than pulling up a chair. "I would offer you the proverbial drink but I know you're not partaking these days. Something stiffer?"

"I wish I could." He pointed to his abdomen.

"I almost forgot."

"Believe me I can't especially when nothing fits that Sam and I bought only three days ago."

"What brings you here instead of settling down in the bullpen with your partner?"

He sighed and squirmed a bit in his seat. "Sam says I've got a problem which I don't think I have."

"Well, we both know if your partner sees a problem, you'd better address it."

"I feel responsible for Robert's actions."

It was Hetty's turn to sigh. She leaned forward, closing the gap between them. "No way you could've known what he was doing all those years."

"I should've with the strange way he eyed me."

"And you and I both wished we could read minds."

"Don't you already?"

"Undercover agent who's a woman; curious and investigative woman with intuitive skills."

G chuckled at hearing the description of his operations manager. "Okay, true, you've got me there."

"There's no way you could've possibly known what Mr. Minter had been doing all those years."

"I need to discover one thing about him."

"What he was doing since the time he left the FBI?"

"How did you know?"

"Logical train of thought," Hetty said, standing and smoothing down her black and white thin pin-striped pant suit with both hands. She walked over to the desk and returned with her laptop. After sitting down again, Hetty presented it to him.

G took her laptop and opened the folder marked R Minter. Inside he found the answer to his question. His latest crimes were perpetrated in California, Nevada, Arizona, and Oregon. List after list of victims brought him to the reality that Robert killed for the fun of it, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, well, except the inevitable, confront and kill him. G looked up from her laptop and asked, "When did the location change to the West Coast?"

"Scroll down to the bottom of the page."

G gawked at the date. 1 October 2011.

"Mr. Callen, care to share?"

"I can't be 100% certain."

"Even if you're 90% certain that would help our investigation."

"Hetty, that's when I moved into my home."

Her jaw dropped open.

After spending a week in his new home, he remembered something strange about one night. It happened on one of Studio City's warmer summer evenings. G checked all his doors and windows and left one window open a crack to get some fresh air during the night. Earlier in the evening he created a length of rod and fitted it into the window, thus preventing an intruder from opening the window any further than three inches. Yet he sensed the presence of someone in his home that night. G shivered hard remembering that night from nearly two years ago. "I know, and this is 100% certain, that he's been in my house."

"Your home Mr. Callen?"

"The incident occurred just after I moved into it."

"This is more than stalking you, much more," she said. "We need to get your whole family into protective custody. I'd prefer a safe house."

"Jada and her family and Marilyn and her family."

"Why?"

"They're connected to me and have come to the house to take care of Gabriel."

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Can I get all of these files?"

"They're are your laptop computer," Hetty said. "I thought you should have them and placed them there earlier this morning."

He laid the laptop down between them. "Thank you." He stood and steadied himself, parting his legs as if he were on a ship rolling in heavy surf in a mega storm at sea. The reality of Robert being a serial killer and not a lover had started sink in and it frightened him more than he would acknowledge to Hetty or his partner.


	13. Thee Redactor

**Thanks for reading and the encouraging reviews.**

* * *

**Thee Redactor**

**Chapter 13**

G read and reread every word of intel Hetty had placed on his laptop computer. He scoured page after page looking for something and yet he could not think of what it was. All the evidence stacked against Robert Minter lacked the specifics of his crimes. Hetty redacted the details and G wondered why. The pages lacked the normal blacked out words and lines which summed up the existence of her redacted intel. She simply removed entire words leaving blanks where words and occasionally whole sentences once resided on the pages.

After three hours, G stood and stretched for his final time. He crossed back to Hetty's office and stood at the bottom of steps waiting to be recognized. He climbed the three stairs and stood before her desk.

"Problem, Mr. Callen?" Hetty looked up from her laptop and the pad of paper next to it. She held a sharpened pencil in her hand.

"Specifically, redaction."

"Yes, you'll find quite a bit in those files."

He smirked. "You're Thee Redactor."

"Mr. Callen, really now."

"Come on Hetty what are you trying to hide from me?"

She sighed louder than anticipated and cleared her throat. "With everything on your platter—"

"It's not the size of a platter," G said, sighing. "I don't need you exaggerating too."

"Mr. Hanna's beat me to it again," Hetty said. "Your pregnancy with twins or more, your iron deficiency, and your trip to China and the PTSD from that ops, and now this, all adds up to a platter."

"And you don't think I can handle anything more?" He raised his voice up a decibel. "Why can't I be the judge of what I can handle? This is my life, Hetty, mine and mine alone."

"No, this involves your team, your partner, and your extended family," she said, "and the joint task force team members."

"Damn." He huffed out a loud pent up sigh and crossed his arms. "Hetty I need to know."

"And I don't know if you're able to handle the truth," she said. "It's not a pretty picture."

"I handle ugly."

"The way you handled learning Mr. Minter is a serial killer."

He shook his head.

"I know you better than you think, Mr. Callen, and yes I'm protecting you from yourself."

"If you won't tell me I'll find a way to get the intel."

"If you go behind my back I'll take you off the case and place you in the safe house without a computer and zero avenues to gain intel." She eyed him. "Understood?"

"Perfectly." He turned to leave.

"Mr. Callen."

G turned halfway back to her, unwilling to look her in the eyes.

"The only condition I'll surrender this intel to you is your partner's assurance that you're able to handle it."

"You've been talking with him before putting intel on my computer? Is that how this works?"

"Precisely."

"Wonderful," he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. G turned and left her office. He crossed expanse between the bullpen and Hetty's office in seconds. After taking his laptop in hand, he gathered his wallet and strode toward the exit.

"Mr. Callen!"

He kept walking and ignoring her. Sam stood by the heavy wooden doors, his arms crossed. "Now what?"

"Go back there and hash this out."

"Screw you!" He pushed past his partner.

From behind Sam wrestled him into a soft hold. "Come on, stop this."

G panted heavy from their short struggle and the new stress he was under. "You two are in cahoots."

"What are you taking about?"

"Don't play games with me."

"This is about Hetty consulting with me before—"

"Yes," he said, breathless and relaxing in his partner's arms. "Would you not hold me like this in front of everyone? Release me."

"Considering how you're acting, I'd say it was the right choice." He loosened his hold.

G sighed and relaxed further. "I'm finished for the day."

"Nope."

"Damn it."

"She's motioning you over to her desk." Sam let go completely and grasped his hand. "Let's talk to her together."

"You've got to be kidding. I'm not a little kid. Come on, man."

"You need all the support you can get." He took G by the hand and lead him over to Hetty's office.

Halfway across the Mexican tiles G refused to go any further.

Sam leaned over and whispered, "Don't make a scene."

"And you're not doing the same thing by making me go over to her desk."

Hetty stood and walked over to them. "Mr. Callen, let's talk outside."

"No, here."

"I'm not sure you can handle this."

"Come on G somewhere else besides the middle of headquarters."

"You know what she's going to tell me." He glanced into his partner's eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm the last to know."

"Mr. Callen, please come with me." She strode toward the huge exit doors.

Sam took G by the hand and followed her.

"I can do this—"

"Apparently not." He walked through the opened door. Outside the sky had clouded over and a rare summer thunderstorm threatened in the distance. Hetty stood by the Challenger's passenger side leaning against the car's front fender. Sam joined her with his partner, holding him close to his body.

"I've discussed this in part with your partner and he decided against my sharing this with you."

"What could be so damning that you'd both stop me from knowing the truth?"

"A truth you can't handle," Sam said.

"Why can't I be the judge of what I can handle?" G sighed, getting more exasperated by the minute with the whole conversation. "It's my life. Robert Minter is part of that equation."

"Yes and no, Mr. Callen, part of this is about an ongoing—"

He huffed out his indignation and jerked away from his partner. "I'm tired of hearing about that joint task force!"

Sam grasped his arm again, drawing him back into his side.

G struggled against his partner's hold, wanting to fight him and especially wanting to fight her.

"Settle down," Sam whispered.

"Tell me, damn it, tell me what this bastard did to his victims."

"He raped them and murdered them," Hetty said.

"Details."

"Exactly what happened to you."

G's jaw dropped open. He clutched his gut and swallowed down the bile rising to the back of his throat.

"And water boarded them with tea until they drowned to death in it," Sam said, adding what he had learned about the monster's horrific crimes. When he first heard about it, Sam thought it was a bizarre way to kill people. Now it all made perfect sense. Robert Minter had sent his partner a subliminal message again and again.

G jerked away again and staggered forward before hurling his lunch on the cement pavement. He lowered himself to his knees, bent over, and spewed the rest of his lunch onto the now wet grey surface.

"Take him home, Mr. Hanna. I don't want to see him back here today." Hetty flipped on her heels and reentered the Spanish style discreet office building.

Sam crouched beside his partner, helped him to his feet and settled him inside the Challenger. He opened the trunk and selected a white washcloth, hand towel, and bottled water. After settling down in the driver's seat, he wetted the washcloth and handed it to his partner followed by the water and hand towel.

Tears flooded his eyes. G used the towel to wipe his eyes. "Hold me, dammit, I need you to hold me, right now. Hurry."

Sam unbuckled G's seatbelt and drew him across the center console and into his arms. He rocked G until his sobbing subsided.


	14. Breakfast

**This is a little more than your average breakfast and a great break before the last part of this story.**

**Thank you for reading. Would love more encouragement. Thank you for your reviews so far they are very much appreciated.**

* * *

**Breakfast**

**Chapter 14**

With his extended ties and families in protective custody and living in a safe house together, G slept better than he had since returning from China. Even with the newest intel on Robert Minter he slept well. It surprised him. He expected it would shatter his sense of safety. Instead the details of his stalker calmed him. They confirmed and verified his gut feelings.

G awakened early in the morning and settled down on the sofa in the living room with the newspaper. For the first time in weeks, he sipped a mug of hot herbal tea without the sight or smell of it making him nauseous and causing him to experience flashbacks.

Dressed in ultramarine flannel boxers, Sam entered the living room and settled beside his partner. "Missed you in bed this morning."

"Slept well and needed to get up."

"Yes, the first time in a while you slept like our son."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As it was meant to be." Sam slipped an arm around his partner's shoulders and drew him into this side. "How about some nookie here on the sofa?"

"That's crude."

"You do crude the last time I offered my services."

"Sounds interesting. Intriguing even."

"I promise to leave you satiated and satisfied."

"The only thing that will do that is crisp bacon and cheddar cheese filled scrambled eggs with toast and a tall glass of cold milk."

"Must be the subtle hint that you're hungry." Sam chuckled and kissed his lover's head. He stood and stretched. "I hear the kitchen calling my name." He glanced at the steaming mug on the end table. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is."

"Can't wait to hear the story behind this."

"No story. Feeling different today. It's a combination of your wonderful massage last night and learning about the details of Robert's crimes."

"Now I'm looking forward to hearing what has changed," Sam said. "Come and keep me company in the kitchen."

"Maybe we could make nookie in the kitchen," G said. "Haven't done that since you moved in here."

Sam offered him a hand. G took it and stood, falling into his lover's arms. "Five minutes of this and breakfast won't be a priority any more."

"Won't work because I need calories for the three of us," G said, patting his abdomen.

He grasped his partner's hand and guided him into the kitchen. Sam selected a cheese grater from the powder blue ceramic utensil holder on the dark russet tiled countertop. "I'll give you the honors." He removed a block of extra sharp cheddar cheese from the refrigerator and handed it to him. While his lover grated the cheese Sam fried up the bacon.

G finished his task and surrounded his lover's waist with both arms while watching him cook.

"You're extra loving this morning."

"Told you I feel different."

"Maybe we were wrong about withholding the intel."

"Possibly," G said, "though I don't think I could've handled it well before yesterday."

"You call yesterday handling it well." Sam laughed.

He chuckled. "That didn't come out quite how I meant it." G kissed his lover's naked back. "You ought to dress before cooking."

"Afraid I might get something in your scrambled eggs besides cheese and eggs."

"What do you have in mind?"

Sam paused and turned around. He pushed G backward into the counter behind him. "You." Sam reached his hand down to his lover's crimson fleece boxer shorts and stroked his hand across the front of them. G moaned into his lover's chest. Sam lifted his partner onto the countertop and pushed the grated cheese aside. Afterward he turned his attention back to the bacon sizzling on the island cooktop. He flipped each piece and refocussed on his lover, passionately kissing him on the face and mouth. G gasped into Sam's mouth. "This time don't hide your feelings. Let them go."

"You're giving me permission to scream your name so everyone on our block can hear me and know that Sam satisfies best."

"Damn."

"You never thought about that."

"Nope and you yell that loud."

"It's what you do to me." G wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and trailed kisses down his face and along his jaw line.

Sam lifted his lover into his arms and returned to the bacon on the stove, checking to see if the pieces were close to done.

G clasped his legs around his partner's waist.

"Maybe breakfast needs to wait."

"No, keep going, I need both."

Sam stepped over to the refrigerator and removed the eggs. He selected a bowl from the mahogany cabinets and handed G a fork. "This is something you do well."

G added four whole eggs and four egg whites into the bowl. "I love stirring things up." He smirked.

"You excel at it." He settled his partner onto the countertop again. Sam removed two deep blue ceramic plates from the cupboard. He prepared two oranges and placed them on the plates. After turning his attention back to the island cooktop, Sam took the bacon out of the frying pan one piece at a time and placed them on a stack of paper towels. He poured the excess grease into an empty can.

G started to slide off the countertop.

"No, stay right there."

"You've got plans."

"I've always got plans." He took the scrambled eggs and poured them into the hot pan. "Cheese and spatula." Sam turned and took them from his partner. In a few minutes, the eggs were finished. He spooned them onto to the two plates and arranged the bacon beside it. "Toast?"

"Maybe later."

Sam handed one plate to G with a fork. Afterward he poured two glasses of milk and brought them to the dining room table. He came back into the kitchen, lifted G off the countertop, and grabbed his own plate, and walked into the dining room. Sam set their plates on the table and pulled out his chair and sat on it.

G slipped a hand inside his partner's boxer shorts. "Damn you're hard."

"I know exactly where that can go." He grasped the back of his lover's fleece boxer shorts and shoved them down to expose his white ass cheeks. "Sit on me."

G raised off of Sam's lap, lowered his boxers further, and eased himself back down.

"Perfect. Breakfast and nookie together."

"Delicious."

"There's a first time for everything."

"I want to do this again."

Sam nuzzled and sucked on his lover's neck.

"You're eating me instead of breakfast."

"This is my nourishment." He nibbled on his partner's neck and ear lobe.

G leaned back into Sam's exquisite lovemaking techniques needing more. He wanted to eat but making love took top priority now. G wrapped his arms around the back of his lover's neck and tilted his head to capture Sam's full lips kissing and sucking them.

They plunged their tongues into each other's mouths kissing and sucking and licking.

Sam caressed and stroked his lover's ample breasts, squeezing and pulling on his erect nipples.

"Please don't I'll squirt."

"That's the whole idea."

"Milk."

"You've squirting milk?"

"A little the last time we made love."

"That's a good indicator of how far along you are in your pregnancy."

"It shocked me."

"They're growing at a phenomenal rate." Sam lowered his hands down to his lover's protruding abdomen. "So sexy." He smoothed his hands over the baby bump and suckled on his partner's earlobe.

G gasped and twisted his head again enveloping his lover's mouth and plunging his tongue inside. "Please."

"I aim to please." He grasped his partner's member and stroked it.

"Close." G sucked on Sam's tongue. "Damn." He panted.

Sam released it and pressed his hands upward to his lover's abdomen.

"Tease."

"I'm not ready for this to end."

G panted.

"Soon."

G released his hands and leaned over to take a bite of his scrambled eggs. He offered his lover a bite of the same. "I like the bits of bacon in it."

"Me too."

G took several more bites and drank gulps of cold milk.

"That does a body good."

"In my case, more than one body receives the nutrients from it."

"It reminds me of something." Sam lowered his hands again to his lover's hot member.

G leaned backward and rested against his partner's naked chest. "Don't tease this time."

"Not planning to." He suckled on G's earlobe and trailed kisses and bites along his neck.


	15. Screams and Kicks

**I hope you enjoyed the three chapters uploaded for the weekend.**

**Thank you for reading and your great reviews.**

* * *

**Screams and Kicks**

**Chapter 15**

He scooted further backward into the space between two damp, cold concrete walls. Images from China bombarded his senses. G tucked the blanket around his naked and trembling body and curled into a fetal position, making his body as small as he could. Maybe this time they would not find him huddled in the dark recesses between prison walls.

A hand brushed against his bare feet and wrapped around a foot. Another hand latched onto his waist.

G kicked and screamed and panted, his breaths coming in short staccato waves making it difficult to get enough oxygen.

"Easy, it's Sam." He drew his partner out of the corner and onto his lap.

"Get your damned—" He stopped before unleashing a string of profanities at his potential assailant and stared into his lover's eyes.

"You okay?"

"Stupid question."

"I'll agree."

G glanced around the room. He wondered how he ended up in the future nursery and how long he had been here. G inched backward off of his lover's lap and noticed he was fully clothed and ready for work. The blanket which covered him in the nightmare was not anywhere to be found. "What happened?"

"I awakened to your blood curdling screams and searched the house for you."

"I don't remember anything and especially how I got here."

"Your attire tells me you've been awake for quite a while."

"I thought I was there and you were… can't…." G crawled over to a cabinet, stood and steadied himself.

Sam stood and approached his lover. "You don't need to explain anything to me," he said, taking him by the hand and leading him out of the nursery. Before they reached the living room, G pulled away, rushed over to the sofa, and curled onto this side again, rocking himself hard. Sam pulled the powder blue polar fleece blanket over his lover and lowered himself to the floor. "You're safe. You're home. I love you." He patted G on the shoulders. "I'm here. I won't leave you."

"I can't get it out of my mind. Hold me. I need you to hold me."

Sam climbed behind his lover and drew him into his body. "We good?"

"Better." G sighed. "But I can't stop the images… damn… I want this to go away… I should've never asked her what he did… never."

"What can I do to—"

"Nothing, Sam, damn that tea I drank."

"What?"

"I was up all night vomiting it into the toilet."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Couldn't get myself off the bathroom floor."

Sam reached out a hand and stroked his lover's thigh. "How about a full body massage. That seems to relax you. At least it did."

"That feels good, what you're doing right now." He pressed back into Sam's warm body and tender strokes on his body.

"How about we finish this on the bed."

"Can't. Triggers me."

"Our bedroom?"

"I start to go to sleep and have nightmare after nightmare."

"The bedroom isn't triggering you," Sam said. "You're relaxing and that's allowing the memories to come to the surface."

"I never thought about it that way."

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Bathroom floor and out here."

"No more." Sam wrapped his arms around his lover's chest. "You wake me at the first sign of trouble. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Now let's go back to bed and let me give you that well needed massage."

"I need to run something by you."

"How about we talk in bed."

"And you want to do something."

"Nope, nothing, want to help you relax."

"No ulterior motives."

"Nope."

They climbed off the sofa together and walked into the bedroom.

"Except one thing."

"I knew there was a catch." G smirked.

"If you know me by now, there's always a catch," Sam said. "I get to remove your clothes, my way and in my time."

"Then there is an ulterior motive." He laughed. "You've got me on your mind. You missed me this morning."

"Yes."

"Whatever you want to do is fine as long as it doesn't trigger me."

"That's a broad brush to paint with." Sam pressed his body into his lover's backside. He kissed along G's neckline and suckled on his earlobe.

"So this is what you call undressing me."

"You offered the paint and I took the brush in my hand."

"More like in your mouth and that tongue." G chuckled.

Sam wrapped his arm's around his lover's waist. "I see you're relaxing." He unbuckled his lover's belt and unzipped his pants.

G grabbed his lover's hands. "Stop. Damn this. Stop." Tears filled his eyes. He shuddered. The images floated to his mind again, blocking out the pleasures of his lover's ministrations.

"Release your hands."

"I can't." His hands trembled and tightened around Sam's hands.

"Relax your body."

"No. Crap." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's here."

"In your memory and mind only. Relax."

"Forget what I wanted to talk to you about. It's stupid. It won't work. Dumb idea."

"You mean going after him, tracking him down, and arresting him."

"I'd rather kill him."

"Me too. You believe you're not ready to do that because of these memories."

G relaxed his lover's arms and leaned backward into Sam's body.

"Nice." He finished unzipping his partner's pants and edged them down over his hips. "I think you can do your job regardless of the memories which continue to plague your mind."

"I can't even leave the house without freaking out and crawling into a corner shaking and rocking myself."

"And no one in there right mind would react like your are."

"I didn't say that."

"Implied it."

"Okay, I did." G sighed and relaxed more.

"Now we're getting down to the bottom line." He smoothed a hand over his lover's bare ass.

"The real one or the—" G gasped. Sam licked his lover's ass cheeks and sucked on each of them. "Damn you sure know how to relax me."

Sam trailed his tongue upward, tucking his head under his lover's t-shirt. "Another one of my t-shirts."

He decided not to quibble over it. "Yes."

"I think you need another shopping trip to get the right sized t-shirts."

"Maybe a nightshirt."

"There's an idea."

"And sweat pants from now on."

"I like that idea," Sam said.

"I know why too." G chuckled and imagined Sam slipping a hand down the back of his sweats on an ops.

"An active imagination."

"How did you know?" Sometimes Sam was worse than Hetty in accurately reading his mind especially when it came to anything about sex.

"I know you." Sam raised his lover's cobalt blue t-shirt over his head and laid it on the bed. "This back is doing so much better. The oils are working. How's it feeling?"

"Still triggers me." G jerked away from his lover's hand on his back. "Stop it. Damn. See."

"I do." He drew his lover back into his arms again. "Relax." Sam touched his back again, this time softer and lighter. "Better?"

G shuddered. "Nope."

"Just go with it."

"Crap… the baby…."

"You mean babies."

"They're kicking me."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Sam turned G around to face him. He placed both hands on his lover's abdomen. "Damn, they are." Sam pressed his ear to G's abdomen.

"Watch out they'll kick you in the face."

He kneeled and removed his lover's jeans. "No boxers."

"Can't fit in my boxers."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot."

Sam shook his head.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I did."

He pressed his ear to G's abdomen again. "Active little ones."

"While you're down there…."

"Nope, a massage on the bed." Sam removed each shoe and sock.

"I hoped."

"All hopes dashed until later." He took his lover's hand and guided him onto the bed. "Your choice, face up or down."

"Can't handle it on my back." G turned onto his stomach and stretched his body out spread eagle.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

Sam climbed onto the bed and straddled his lover's thighs. He poured a generous amount of almond oil on the palm of his left hand and placed the oil on the mahogany nightstand. Sam started with his lover's shoulders.

G sighed. "That feels exquisite." He needed it more than he wanted to admit to his partner and lover. Sam's touch relaxed him and melted away all his concerns about going on an ops to pursue Robert Minter.


	16. Gravida Ops

**Thank you for reading and thank you for the great reviews.**

* * *

**Gravida Ops**

**Chapter 16**

G settled down on the linen toned settee in Hetty's office. For the first time since coming home from China, his backside felt okay without needing to sit on a special pillow. He clasped both hands around his lower abdomen: the typical pregnancy supporting position for his body and arms, and he found himself doing it more often than in his first pregnancy.

Hetty sat across from him, eyeing her agent's protruding abdomen.

"Enough scrutinizing."

"You're asking for permission to do something which could injury more than you."

"That's my responsibility."

"Yes and no, Mr. Callen," she said. "Your whole well being is my responsibility."

He attempted to skirt the issue and hoped she would drop it. Not a chance.

"I'm not happy with your decision to engage in the capture of this man."

"But?"

"I think you need closure." Hetty sighed. "And this ops might be the only way to achieve that."

"Are you telling me yes?"

"Without telling you yes."

"I need to take care of my family and this is the only way I can do it."

"I do understand, Mr. Callen."

G stood and left her office and entered the bullpen. Sam came along side him. "And?" he asked without looking up from gathering his belongings from his desk.

"Do you need to talk?"

"Maybe."

"You need to talk." Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew his partner closer to him. "Let's go home for an afternoon meal."

"Seriously? Just like that?" He still refused to glance at his partner.

"I know something is bothering you."

G lowered his voice. "Damn."

"Call me Hetty if you like. I won't be insulted." He chuckled.

"Perceptive."

"Few words means one thing." Sam guided him toward the massive wooden entrance doors. "More like living with you and working with you."

"You hope." G finally looked into his partner's eyes before they exited the building. "I need something and I don't know what it is."

"The ops feels wrong?"

"No, I feel… messed up inside about it."

Sam helped him into the black Challenger and settled into the driver's seat. He buckled his partner's seatbelt and then his own. Sam grasped G's hand and brought it up to his lips, covering it with light kisses. "I'm here to help you sort things out." He released his partner's hand and drove toward home.

G stared out the passenger window. His thoughts wandered back to the ops and Robert Minter and whether his plan to lure the man out of hiding would work. It would test his relationship with Sam. He wondered how the man he would soon marry would react to it.

Sam pulled into the driveway at the back of their house.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I hope you didn't say anything while I was deep in thought again."

"Nope."

"Oh." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door.

"Let me help you." Sam hurried over to the other side of the car and offered his partner a hand.

"Really?"

"I want to help you."

G took it and exited the Challenger.

"No hug."

"Can we talk first?" He started for the back door.

Sam followed him.

Before setting his key in the lock, G glanced inside his home, making sure there were no intruders. Unlike his usual attitude on an assignment, the closer the ops loomed, the more edgy he became. Everything in the house was the way Sam had left it: cleaned and organized as orderly as a Navy SEAL. He smiled. His partner's habits made him feel secure and at peace. G imagined he would have the opposite reaction to Sam's almost anal need for a tidy home.

He entered the kitchen and laid his belongings on the dark teal blue tiled island. This spot in their house symbolized their relationship in many ways. It was a melding together of different design and color choices: Sam chose the design and he picked the color which was different than the rest of the kitchen countertops. Each of them accepted the other's desires without quibbling over them.

G crossed the room and settled on the powder blue microfiber and brown leather sofa in their living room. Sam sat next to him. G faced his partner. "I love you."

"Well I love you too. I hope you know—"

"I just want you to know that right off because of what I'm going to tell you," he said. "I've got a guilty conscious."

"What?"

Damn. This should not be this hard to say. "I plan to do something rather rash on the ops."

"Rash?" Sam eyed him. "Since when do you talk as if you're from England?"

"Stupid?"

"Nothing you do on an ops is stupid."

"I wouldn't agree with you."

"Never have you done something stupid," Sam said. "You plan it well and run it by me to make sure it's workable."

"True."

"How about a hug?" He opened his arms to invite his partner into an embrace.

"Not yet."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not feeling great about what I decided to do."

"Guilty."

"Yes, and no." G sighed. "I don't want anything to come between us."

"Except our appendages."

"Can you keep your mind off that for a minute?" He smirked.

"For at least a minute." Sam chuckled.

G laughed and in the next couple of seconds he relaxed. Sam had done it again, made him comfortable before he spilled his guts. "I'm going to act as if I'm interested in a relationship with him." G blurted out the plan for his ops. "And I'm afraid it might go there and I don't want anything coming between us and—"

"I don't see any other way for this ops to go but in the direction you've chosen."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Well, I guess that's good."

Sam scooted over to his partner and drew him into his arms, kissing the top of his head. "As Hetty said long ago, you can be a worrisome guy." He dipped his head down and enveloped G's mouth, pressing his tongue deep inside. Sam slipped his hands down the back of his partner's dark blue sweat pants and caressed his buttocks.

G wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and returned the passionate kiss.

"Instead of lunch…."

"I know, you missed our morning romp."

"Yes," Sam said.

G laid back on the sofa and pulled his partner with him. "I'm all yours."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G prepared for his ops in the archive room, gathering the necessary armament and organizing it in a satchel. Sam surpervised his partner's readiness, advising him on the choice of weapons. G chose a leg holster and fitted it on his ankle. It was not a favorite line of defense for an ops, but on this case he needed the element of surprise for a cunning adversary.

Sam crouched down and helped his partner position the ankle holster. "Test it," he said.

"I hope I don't grow another inch around the abdomen by the time Robert Minter responds to my message."

"Not going to happen."

"Could." G leaned over and swiped the gun out of its holster with ease. "Works."

"A man of few words."

"I talk."

"Very little when you're focused on the ops and not me."

"I'm doing that again?"

"Yes."

"I'll try to keep my mind off it and on us."

"Fat chance." Sam smirked.

G replaced the weapon and practiced again, drawing it out of the holster. With the twins rapidly growing, it was determined there were twins and no more, G modified his game plan twice in the last week: the protective gear G selected for the ops was now a full body vest covering his neckline in the front and back down to his groin. It increased the girth of his waist by several inches and necessitated the next largest sized jeans with a specially designed elastic waist for better movement. Sam enlisted the expertise of the wardrobe team and Hetty to assist them with G's wardrobe for the ops. His attire needed to appear as if he had gained weight after the China ops and had not become pregnant.

"G?"

He was doing it again, off in his mind focussing on the ops and Robert Minter. G faced his partner and eyed him. "I'll focus on you after this is over."

"I'll take you up on that."

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Take me to the hotel you had planned to after I got back from the assignment abroad."

"A week making love to you sounds just about right," Sam said.

"It was a week?"

"Yes, seven days in the sack."

G picked up his main weapon again and checked it over.

"That's three times."

"It's a charm."

"Come here for a hug."

"You're obsessed with my body." G packed his weapon in the satchel and fell into his lover's arms.

"And you." Sam kissed his forehead. "You'll do fine."

"I'm glad one of us has the confidence for this ops."

"Yes, and his name is G Callen." He kissed him again and stepped back. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


	17. Nemesis

**Nemesis**

**Chapter 17**

G left Robert Minter a message through the NCIS database. It was the least inconspicious way for him to communicate with his would-be lover from the past. Over 24 hours passed before a mundane message was posted through the database. It felt more like a week. G finished typing his reply into the database suggesting a time and place for them to meet and pressed send.

He expected to wait for the same amount of time before receiving a message back from Robert Minter. His computer informed him that a message was received. G took in a huge breath and released it with a protracted, loud sigh.

Sam eyed him from across the bullpen.

"It's on." G stood and hoisted his satchel over a shoulder and grabbed his keys off his desk.

"Come on, you serious? Driving?"

He stared at the keys in his hand. "I forgot." Sometimes he hated being pregnant and this was one of those times. The memory loss aggravated him. He sighed again. This part of his ops was not his favorite: waiting on a street corner for an almost perfect stranger to meet him.

"Remember what we talked about." Sam slid an arm around his lover's shoulders and walked with him toward the massive solid wood doors.

"Which part? The part where you make out with me after the ops at a five star hotel? Or the part where I wait for the unsub on a corner?"

"None." He stopped outside NCIS Los Angeles's Headquarters and kissed his soon-to-be husband. "This."

G kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "That I can handle."

"Thought so." He took his lover by the hand to the passenger side of a black SUV. Sam settled G into the car and fastened his seatbelt. He stole another kiss. "I love you." He closed the door and sat in the driver's seat. "If you have any doubts—"

"Don't." G grasped his lover's hand and squeezed it while his stomach performed a new dance of flip-flops. A disturbing demeanor replaced the his usual calmness during an ops. No amount of preparedness made this ops work for him. Yet he needed to meet his nemesis. And he wanted to see him face to face and come to a decision at that point rather than before hand.

"G?"

"Again."

"I won't ask you about the ops any more if you promise to tell me the names you thought about for our babies."

"Now there's a tall order."

"Aimed at taking your mind off your worries."

"Thought so," G said. "I've got two names in mind, that is if there's a boy and a girl."

"What if they're identical twins?"

"Identical? Crap, why did you say that?"

"I think we need to be prepared for all possibilities."

G sighed. "Here's my boy and girl names: Hannah for a girl and Isaiah for a boy."

"Isaiah?"

"I like it."

"Following the alphabet."

"And?"

"Too anal for me," Sam said, winking at his partner.

G shook his head and smiled. "You're as anal as any Navy SEAL."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Just as it was meant to be." His thoughts zeroed back on the ops. Too bad his partner could not keep his mind off his worries. Their usual banter before an ops served to relax him. This time his thoughts took over again.

"We're here."

He released his partner's hand and scanned the intersection where he was supposed to meet Robert Minter.

"You okay?"

"Peachy."

"I know what that means."

"Don't go there." G secured his satchel on his shoulder and reached for the door handle. "I need to do this."

"Unfortunately that is true," Sam said. "Got your earpiece in and turned on?"

"Didn't want to turn it on until we stopped our repartee." He pushed on his earpiece. "Ready."

"Hetty, Nell, and Eric might hear you talking about our rendezvous after your ops."

"Hush." G held a finger to his lips.

Sam leaned over and took the finger into his mouth, sucking it down to G's hand. He finished with a passionate kiss and leaned against his seat. "I've got your back."

"Imagine that." G smirked and opened the SUV's door. He stepped onto the curb, closed the door and stretched the kinks out of his neck and upper back.

G strode across the street to the corner where he was supposed to meet Robert. It was his choice for a meeting place: out in the open and exposed with Sam staked out nearby. But he had not chosen the exact spot. His adversary decided upon the exact location to meet. G tucked himself under an alcove and kept his eyes on both streets waiting for Robert.

He spotted the man fitting his nemesis's description coming toward him from the other street corner. The man had grayed since the photo shot of him in the NCIS database. His haggard face told G of the stress the guy was under a a daily basis. G laughed to himself wondering how stressful it was to be a serial killer.

A quick scan of the man's attire told G the guy was carrying at least one weapon. G equipped himself with two weapons, one in his satchel and the other in the ankle holster. When Robert reached his corner, G shuddered hard and completed a second scan of man's body and weaponry.

With his pregnancy, he was a lot more conscientious and cautious about this ops. Plus what he determined to engage in during this ops was unusual for a federal agent undercover. But the circumstances pointed to no other avenue for addressing Robert Minter.

"Callen, I presume," the man said, holding out his hand for a shake. Robert smiled wide.

G took his hand and a shiver crawled up his spine at the man's smile. _Fake. _"Yes," he said. "Shall we?" G entered a restaurant a short stroll down the street from where they met.

At this late in the morning on a Tuesday, the place was only half filled with patrons. He asked for a place in the back room which would afford more privacy. G eased himself down onto the heavy wooden chair. In spite of his backside being mostly healed, it still smarted on hard surfaces. He slid the satchel off his right shoulder and hooked it over the chair's right arm. Robert Minter settled down in a matching chair straight across from him. G inwardly rejoiced when they were not seated in a booth. He wanted this man as far from him as possible.

The guy's intense steel gray eyes had bothered him years ago. After glancing at them, he avoided eye contact as he used to while training at Quantico. With Robert's bulky longer jacket it was difficult to determine his body build. He would know soon enough if the guy had kept up with physical fitness. Robert's criminal activities necessistated a physically fit body.

G selected one of the lunch menus from the holder by the window. A light lunch appealed to him the most. Fruit and yogurt were about his speed.

"Let me get right to the point," Robert said, "you look fantastic."

G cocked his head sideways. _Fantastic?_

"My apologies, it's just that we haven't seen each other since the academy."

Unable to articulate words to this man who was a bonafide serial killer, he stuck his nose in the menu and focussed on it.

"I'm probably coming across too eager or excited."

"Maybe."_ More like disgusting but I need to play my part and act semi interested in him. _The thought almost made him gag. G answered him and hoped the guy would cool off before he made him shut up.

"It's been years since the CIA and FBI academies."

He shifted in his seat, the hard surface proving to be more uncomfortable due to the current conversation. "A long time ago."

"But the NCIS academy, I remember those days well."

_I remember them too well. Robert Minter. On my radar. In my face. In my life._ The hard metal of a gun's muzzle pressed into his thigh. Now he wished he had taken Sam's advice: full body armor.

Robert lowered his voice and said, "Not a word. No protesting. Do as I say." He shoved the gun harder into G's thigh, making his point.

Without a sound, G followed the man's orders. He laid the menu on the table, placed the satchel over his right shoulder, and stood.

"Pretend you're with me and hold my hand."

A shiver ran up his spine. G slid his hand into the man's hand.

"Walk with me," Robert Minter said, strolling out of the restaurant into the bright noon sun.

"What's he doing, Sam?" Deeks asked on the earpiece from an SUV parked half a block away from the intersection.

"Not sure… wait… damn…." Sam said, studying his partner with the unsub through a pair of binoculars. "Do you see it?"

"What?" Their lead agent came into view and Deeks and Kensi still failed to see it. Kensi trained her binoculars on their unsub.

"Robert Minter's got a gun aimed at him."

"We should move in."

"G hasn't given me the word. We stay put."

"On his word then."

"Right here, turn down this alley," Robert Minter said, steering G with his body and a hand and a gun. They entered a tight alley between two buildings, big enough to walk side by side and that was all. "In here." He guided G into a darkened archway and keyed open a door. Robert brought him into an black steel elevator cage. They stopped on the building's top floor, the metal door opening into a bright sunlit two story loft.

G blinked his eyes trying to adjust to the change in brightness. He scanned his surroundings. A newly renovated loft condo in downtown Los Angeles in his favorite colors: aqua and powder blue and brown and taupe. This guy had done his research. The whole place spooked him. G figured the man was about to lay some big news on him.

Robert Minter released Callen's hand and moved toward the floor to ceiling windows with automated wooden blinds, opening them with a flip of a switch. "What do you think?" he asked, turning around to face G with outstretched arms.

While looking as if he had rubbed his right ear, G turned off his earpiece. A GPS tracking device was sewn into the satchel's lining. His partner could track him no matter where he was in Los Angeles, and if the circumstances nessicitated it he could be tracked worldwide.

"Dammit, come on, G, don't go rogue on me," Sam said from inside the Challenger opposite the alley where his partner had disappeared into the building.

"Nice," G said, keeping it short and not that sweet.

"It's all for us."

He cocked his head sideways. It was worse than he thought.

"I promise to stop killing in your name."

"My name?" G asked, pointing to his chest.

"Yes, I did it all for you and to demonstrate my love for you."

G kept a stonelike face, preventing the man from seeing what he thought or felt.

"I know you care about us because you've studied me ever since returning home from China."

He sighed. Talk about creepy. This guy had stalked him nonstop since the NCIS academy. "Why did you want me to come to China?"

"Made it so you had to: only you could memorize enough Mandarin Chinese in such a short time. I wanted to hear your voice."

Now G figured he would have to follow through with making a decision. Once a stalker always a stalker and the worse was the guy killing people for him. As an undercover agent for NCIS, G hunted and eliminated notorious men and women who committed criminal acts, but never had he met someone like Robert Minter. The only good thing the guy had going for himself was his intense passion for another person. G no longer wanted to be the focus of this man's fantasies.

"I did this all for us but especially you," he said. "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I don't know—"

"I know you're pregnant with twins."

Despite all attempts to maintain an appearance of calmness, G's façade faltered. His lower jaw dropped open.

Robert spoke.

G listened but could not hear him. It was if he were in a long tunnel at one end while his nemesis was at the far end.

With the next words his nemesis said, G staggered backward, gasping for air and clutching his chest.


	18. Shock

**Thank you for reading and the reviews.**

* * *

**Shock**

**Chapter 18**

Minutes passed before G came to a conscious awareness of his surroundings. He stood over Robert Minter with his gun drawn and pointed at the man's body yelling at him again and again. "I'll kill you! I'll murder you! You're a dead man!" G fired his weapon and nothing happened. Impossible. He inspected the chamber of his weapon and the cache. No bullets.

_What?_

G checked for his gun in the ankle holster. Missing. He turned to back to Robert Minter where he laid lifeless on the once newly polished ebony stained oak floor. Dozens of shell casings were scattered around and all over the man's body. G stared at what had to be his handiwork without the awareness of doing it.

The elevator moving down to the first floor startled him. G whirled around and aimed his empty gun at the elevator's empty cavern. His right hand shook and his breaths came in an uneven cadence. He gasped for air. G steadied his weapon with both hands and still the gun wavered in the air. Sweat dripped off his brow.

The elevator clanged steel against steel and the concrete walls as it rose from the ground level to the penthouse suite.

G's gut twisted and turned. Nausea rose to the back of his throat. He focussed on calming his breathing while he waited for whomever would step off the elevator into the condo.

Sam stopped the elevator and stayed in it along with his team. "G?" His partner's eyes looked spacy. The same faraway stare the man got when a memory loomed closer. This time the ops caused the preoccupied mien and now his partner's whole body had taken on the odd look.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" His voice quavered and his trembling increased. G's hands shook with the rhythm of his shivering body.

"It's Sam."

"Prove it."

"Come on, you really want me to prove it?"

"Yes, prove it."

"We're going to spend seven nights together in a ritzy hotel after this ops."

"Damn." The heat rose to G's face causing it to flush red.

"You asked me to prove it," Sam said. "I'm going to walk into the suite."

"No!" He cocked the trigger on his gun.

"I'm coming in with you." He signaled for the rest of his team to stand down for now. Sam stepped into the suite and observed the scene behind his partner. "I need you to give me your gun."

"Don't." G's voice changed to a monotone one without any hint of emotion. "I'll fire this weapon." His hands shuddered back and forth with the waving of his body.

"G, you don't need it any more." Sam inched closer to him.

He lowered his voice. "Stop."

"G," he said, lowering his voice to almost a whisper, "give me the gun." Sam was a good 10 feet away from him and the glassy appearance to his partner's eyes was even more apparent. "I'm going to step within five feet of you and I want you to place the gun in my hand."

"Can't." His voice quavered.

"You need to." Now five feet away from his partner Sam understood why G was reluctant to obey him. He was emotionally traumatized from the ops and whatever had occurred before the team arrived. Sam moved closer until he was inches from his partner. He grasped the gun with his huge hand and gently removed it from his partner's hand. "We good?"

"Peachy," G said with a faraway sounding voice.

He understood his partner's answer. 'Peachy' was not the catchall word others who did not know G personally thought it was. In different circumstances it took on a new meaning. This one was one of a distraught man. Sam checked the gun's chamber. Empty. The cache was empty too. He eyed the area behind his partner. Robert Minter appeared to be dead. The smaller gun which had been in G's ankle holster laid next to the body. "Do you want a hug?"

"Don't know."

"Are you hurt?"

"Don't know."

"Can I look you over?"

G nodded.

Sam gave his partner a quick once over exam of his front without touching him and found the bullet proof vest was intact. "Turn for me."

"No way in hell." He could not bear to look at the Robert Minter's body again. The words the man spoke to him earlier loomed closer to his memory. His biggest fear: if he saw the man's body again the memory of what Robert said would come crashing to the surface and hearing them once was enough. G needed to maintain control over the whole ordeal.

"I'm going to check out your back."

G kept his eyes averted to the floor between them. "Don't."

"Look at me."

"Can't do that."

"No matter what happened here, I love you, remember that," Sam said. "I need to take you home."

"Screw that."

"Come on, G."

"No, I need to know what happened," he said, stammering and trembling. "I'm staying until I remember." A lie. His legs failed him. The muscles refused to function. G wondered why his body would not respond to the simpliest commands. _Walk. Move._

"Hetty's on her way here."

"Crap, no, can't talk to her."

"I suggest you take me up on my offer to take you home."

"You're not angry with me for shutting off the earpiece?"

"Nope."

G sighed.

Sam received a communique from Hetty and motioned everyone to come into the suite. "Pictures and lot's of them," he said, instructing his team.

"Not going to help me."

"It's for the investigation."

"Okay." G's monotone voice continued.

"A hug?"

"In front of our team?"

"Yes."

He nodded.

Sam brought his partner into his arms. "You're safe."

Unable to step forward, G fell into his partner's arms, releasing a long sigh. "Finally." The tonal quality of his voice changed to one with more emotion in it.

He stroked his partner's back. "Yes," he said, "I love you."

He lowered his voice. "I need to hear that again and again."

"Let's go."

"I need to know what—"

"When you're able to remember you will."

"Shit." The inability to move worsened.

Sam noted the changed. "You okay?"

"Feel exhausted. Sudden." Even his words failed to form in a normal and coherent manner. Complete sentences took too much effort.

Sam slipped an arm around G's shoulders and guided him toward the elevator. He noticed his partner's stiffness and inability to walk with a steady gait.

Hetty waited in the elevator for them.

Within two feet of the cage's entrance, G stopped and refused to go any further.

"Come on, don't do this."

"No questions."

"Absolutely not, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, welcoming them inside the elevator.

With his partner's help, G stepped onto the black steel cage's teak planked floor. They road the elevator down to the bottom and stayed inside.

"I want you to go with Sam and do as he says."

"Hetty… dammit… I can't… remember what… here…."

"And you will, I promise you will, when you're ready," she said. "Obey him. Don't argue with him."

"Mr. Hanna make sure he gets warmed up ASAP and take care of him."

"Just as we agreed and talked about earlier." Sam wrapped an arm around G's shoulders and walked to the Challenger parked on the street. He settled his partner in the passenger seat. Sam pushed his seat back into the normal position and sat in it.

G shot his partner a look.

"Problem?"

"You hardly ever let me drive your Challenger."

"Ah that."

"And you let her drive it."

"I needed to take you home after the ops."

"Good excuse."

"I thought it was," Sam said, chuckling.

G made a face at him.

"That's my partner." He revved the engine and drove toward the hotel. Halfway there Sam touched his partner on the thigh. G startled and jerked away from him. "Easy."

"Not talking. Don't care about the G-string. No deal."

"Not asking you to," he said.

"Oh."

"Absolutely no pressure."

G grasped his partner's hand and intertwined their fingers. He brought their hands to his chest and pressed them into it. G whispered, "Don't know what happened." Tears moistened his eyes.

"It's okay." He pulled into the hotel parking lot and under the portico.

"Home."

"No, I promised you this."

"Can't do anything. Can't handle this. Can't."

"Not asking you to do anything." He brought their hands to his lips and kissed G's fingers. "I meant what I said: no pressure." He released his partner's hand and grabbed the blanket off the backseat. Sam wrapped his partner in it. "I'll be right back."

"Need to get this vest off me."

"I'll take care of that after we get into our room." Sam exited the car and returned to find his partner asleep in the reclined seat. He drove over to their private villa on the beach and brought everything inside before coming back for his partner. Sam opened the car door and crouched beside him. "Hey, time to wake up and come inside."

G startled and opened his eyes. He faced his partner. "On the beach?"

"Private and on the beach."

He stopped to listen to the sound of the waves and feel the cooler ocean air on his face. The smell of salty air grounded G to this present reality once again. "How did you afford this?"

"I didn't. Hetty offered, rather, she insisted."

"Hetty?"

"Yes."

"Don't know if I can walk. Too tired. Too cold."

Sam straightened and lifted G into his arms. "You've gained weight since the last time I picked you up."

"Babies."

"Is that your excuse?" He closed the passenger door and walked toward the private villa.

"It's true." G sighed. He loved being held in his partner's arms and right now he needed this even more than other times. G rested his head on Sam's chest. "I think I get it now."

"Get what?"

"You let her drive the Challenger because she offered this."

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"The money came out of a different fund, as she put it."

"I wonder about that."

"Me too." Sam brought him inside and and kicked the door closed. He took him straight into a luxury ensuite bathroom off the villa's only bedroom. He settled G on a huge round red hassock situated in the center of the enormous five piece bathroom. Sam thought it would make a great place for lovemaking. At least four people could lie on it at once.

G glanced around him and counted all the fixtures and noted the sizes of the Jacuzzi bathtub and walkin shower. "It's huge." At least two of their master bathrooms could fit inside it. Maybe more.

Sam sat beside him and started to remove G's Kevlar vest.

"I can do that." G started to yank at the velcro straps and sighed from near exhaustion with each pull.

"No doubt you can." He pushed his partner's hands aside and finished pulling away the velcro straps from the vest. Afterward he lifted the vest off him. Goosebumps freckled G's chest and forearms. Sam brought a warmed towel over to him and wrapped it around his shoulders. He turned up the heat another notch and checked the water in the four person Jacuzzi bathtub. "Warm enough?"

G lowered his voice. "Don't know if I'll ever be warm enough after… that."

"I'll get you warmer in a few minutes." Sam crouched and removed his partner's work boots and socks. "Unbutton and unzip your pants and lie back." G finished the task and laid back on the hassock closing his eyes. Sam pulled off G's pants and smiled. His partner _had_ worn the G-string as he requested. "Nice."

"Don't get any ideas." He cracked a wry smile at his partner.

"Don't need to." Sam eyed G's hardening member and chuckled.

"You do that to me."

"I love that about us."

Tears formed in the corners of G's eyes.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Got you." Sam took another towel off the towel warmer and wrapped it around his partner's hips and thighs.

The warmth brought on a relaxed state he had not felt in weeks, more like months. "Damn that feels exquisite and reminds me of something." G licked his lips.

"I'll bet you it does." Sam added bigger, fluffier towels to the towel warmer behind the red hassock. He kneeled on the hassock and removed G's shirt. In reality it was his own shirt. Sam and G discovered the t-shirts fitted the best. "Okay, let's get you into the Jacuzzi."

"You're not joining me?"

"In a few minutes."

"No, now."

"Persistence pays off." Sam stripped in record time. He finished removing their watches and their earwigs. After guiding G over to the Jacuzzi bathtub, he turned off the water and helped his partner into the water.

G yanked his foot out of the water. "Hot!"

"I hope so. With your cooled off body due to shock this will feel hotter than it actually is."

"Thanks." G smirked. He stepped into the bathtub again and grimaced. "Too hot." G eased himself down into the water wincing as his body was enveloped by the heat.

"You'll cool it down in no time." Sam chuckled and climbed into the bathtub behind his partner and drew G into his strong, dark body, wrapping his arms around the man's chest.

"Exquisite. Perfect. Needed." G sighed and relaxed into Sam's warmer body allowing the hot water to surround him up to his neck.


	19. Concessions

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Confessions and Concessions**

**Chapter 19**

Sam prepared the king-sized bed for his lover. After laying a polar fleece blanket on it, he entered the bathroom again and helped G out of the Jacuzzi bathtub. He toweled him off and brought him into the bedroom. "Lie down."

"Yes, Master."

"Now you're cruising."

"She said to obey you."

"And therefore I'm your Master."

"It was a joke."

Sam answered him by wrapping G in the blanket.

"Now I'm a mummy."

"I think you're confused, you're a daddy."

G chuckled.

"Now there's what I've been missing since we arrived." Sam leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."

"Can't do that."

"You remember."

"Yes, it all came back in the Jacuzzi while you were getting the bed ready."

Sam laid next to him on the bed.

"Not fair you're naked and I'm—"

"Mummified." He pulled G into his arms. "I like my men mummified." Sam chuckled. "Besides you need to stay warm."

"With the heat set so high how could I not stay warm."

"I think you're more talkative warm too."

"I don't know if I can… I don't want anything to come between us… and dammit… this is too hard."

"I love you no matter what."

"I think you know what I'm going to say."

"I knew from the moment you came home and wanted to jump into bed with me, telling me how much you loved me."

"Dammit."

"I should've told you I knew something was up."

"Yes you should've done that."

"I have my reasons."

"Like planning to propose to me and wanting another baby."

"Not exactly."

"You played me!" G jerked away and fell onto his back.

"Hold on, man, don't jump—"

"You weren't going to marry me and you didn't want more children. It's all a lie to cover up what you suspected."

"Can you wait?"

"Maybe."

Sam sighed. "I moved things up that's all."

"And?"

"I suspected something horrible happened."

"You didn't know what."

"Nope."

G sighed.

"I don't read minds that well." Sam smirked. He drew his lover into his arms again. "We good?"

"Yes, at least on that part."

"Ah, but not about what Robert told you."

"Right." He wanted to forget what that despicable man had said. Now that it had come back to him, word for word, his mind played it over again and again. He hated it. The words haunted him. He shivered hard and tucked his head between his body and Sam's.

"You don't have to share."

G raised his head and gazed into this lover's eyes. "I think I've been too harsh on you."

"Where's this going?"

"I told you to stay away from Jada and her child and Marilyn," he said. "I was wrong."

"Wait a minute you've changed the subject."

"It's part of what I need to tell you." G sighed. A convoluted way toward the things he needed to say after Robert had laid a bombshell on him. Only the guy remained calm and G exploded into a fiery rage. It was the closest he had ever come to completely losing it on an ops. "You can visit with them."

"Good because I've got a confession to make."

"You did it while I was gone."

"Yes."

"I couldn't expect much because I was too restrictive and I had no right to act that way."

"Now you're telling me I can interact with Jada and her child and my ex-wife."

"Yes, especially with your children. I expected perfection and no contact and you focussed on us and Gabriel. That wasn't fair or right."

"I'm thankful you've changed your mind and yet concerned about why."

"He knew I was pregnant with twins."

"What? How?" Sam's eyebrows raised upward and creased together.

"That's easy. He got me pregnant."

"But he didn't rape you."

G sighed. "He wouldn't have to. Think about it." He trained his gaze on his lover's dark chocolate toned chest. "Robert used artificial insemination."

"You ever think he might have lied to you."

"I doubt he wanted me to explode into a murderous rage and kill him."

"True."

G flashed back to the moment the guy had announced his intentions for a relationship. Rage boiled up within him. G lowered his voice. "He killed as a demonstration of his passion for me."

"That's warped."

"Quite," G said. "Still is doesn't make sense about getting me pregnant. And I came home wanting to have sex and make love, because I wanted to erase in my mind what was done to me. It worked for a short time." The aftereffects lasted for a couple of hours before the flashbacks started to invade his psyche. "I don't want to know the truth before we're married."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to ruin what we have going for us."

"It won't bother you in the back of your mind."

"Probably but I need to do this my way."

Sam kissed G's forehead. "I understand."

"And I decided I want our whole extended family including all your children and our team at the wedding."

"You need control."

"Yes, I guess that's what I need."

"You've got it. My hands are off of planning it."

"No, that's not what I want," G said. "I want to be surrounded by my extended family. I need them there when we say our vows. And I need you to keep planning the wedding. You do that part well."

"Hetty?"

"Of course and a front row seat for her with a cushion." G smiled and smirked. "A soft cushion to rest her weary body on because after the wedding she'll be rushing around to help with our twins."

"That she will." Sam kiss him again on the forehead. "Now I'm looking forward to planning this wedding."


	20. Conspiracy Theory

**Thanks for reading and the great reviews.**

* * *

**Movie Night**

**Chapter 20**

Sam opened the front door and helped G into the house. "I thought we'd watch a movie tonight."

"You got a movie? When?" G asked.

"When we stopped at the convenience store."

"Just now?"

"Yes."

"Sly."

"No, prepared and well planned." He guided his partner over to the living room sofa. "You sit and I'll get everything ready for our movie night."

"I'm not helpless," G said, sitting down on the sofa and adjusting himself. His once fit and strong body now resembled the frame of a very pregnant woman. He struggled with this part of the journey, his ever changing body landscape as he neared the due date.

"You heard the doctor's orders."

G sighed.

Sam brought the hassock closer and propped his partner's legs on it. He leaned over his nearly supine body and kissed him. "Besides I love taking care of you. I'll be back with our goodies."

G relaxed into the position, shoving another pillow under his back to keep the pressure off it. He folded his arms under his protruding belly in the typical pregnancy position. G wondered why women did it and now understood. It was natural and supportive and comforting all at once.

He sighed again and closed his eyes. The obstetrician determined he was five months along which confused G more because there was no way to ascertain the due date for the babies. It worried him to have the unknown looming over his life. G never thought this day would come again: being pregnant suited him well. He loved the feel of his body when he was pregnant. He loved how Sam swooned over him and catered to his every need. The hormonal shifts resulted in horniness and an increased need to nest. They gave way to frequent lovemaking. He still could not get over the changes in body. His body rapidly changed from his fit man physique to a pregnant man with a soft and round appearance .

Sam entered the living room carrying a tray with a pot, two tea cups and saucers, and a bowl of buttered popcorn.

"Tea?"

"Yes, of course."

"I thought you'd remember about the tea, Sam, you know how it triggers me."

"Is it doing that now?"

"Well, no, come to think of it, I'm not feeling anything about the tea." It surprised him too. G had tried it once himself since returning from China and paid for his mistake during the next 12 hours. He slept in the oddest places. G told himself never again. Here he was about to partake in their long held tradition of tea in the evenings after an ops and especially on movie nights.

Sam served him a cup of tea with a teaspoon of sugar and a dash of cream.

"You remember how I like it." G smiled.

"Of course." He poured himself a cup and doctored it up the same way. Sam settled on the sofa next to his partner and took several sips of tea before setting it aside. "Romantic comedy with a spice of intrigue?"

"The movie?"

"Yes, I got two movies."

"The other?"

"A spy flick."

"I'll go with the first one."

Sam stood and placed the first movie into the DVD player. He removed the controls from a drawer in the end table. After turning on everything, he grabbed the bowl of buttered popcorn and settled down next to his partner. Sam wrapped an arm around G's shoulders and planted a light kiss on his earlobe.

The movie started and G glanced sideways at Sam with the oddest look on his face.

"Problem?"

"You got Conspiracy Theory for our movie?"

"Yes."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"

"Yes," Sam said with a straight face. He paused the movie.

"Conspiracy Theory," G said. "I told you it wasn't a conspiracy theory."

"You implied it."

"You implied it."

"Argumentative about my suppositions."

"Your what?" G's jaw dropped, hearing the words Hetty had spoken only yesterday.

Sam grabbed the tea cup and saucer from his partner's hand. "It's a joke."

"A joke. Right. You're making fun of me."

"You assumed Hetty had something to do with this right down to the wire."

G swallowed hard and a sheepish grin passed over his face. "Yes, it was stupid, I still thought she was involved." Right down to the moment he decided to go on the ops and discussed it in her office.

"I wish you knew how much that woman loves and cares about you."

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I seriously doubt it."

"Even after all this you seriously doubt her intentions?"

"Okay, I get your point."

"I've yet to make my point." Sam pulled several brochures out of the remote control drawer. "I think it's time we tied the knot." He set the popcorn aside and gave a brochure to his partner. "I can't wait to call you my husband."

G opened it and perused the detailed brochure. "You know of course that California abolished their law for same sex marriages."

"Precisely why this brochure is from Washington State."

G turned it over and looked at the address on the back of the colorful brochure. "Did you plan the wedding already?"

"Yes," Sam said, "just as you requested. Everything is finished and ready for your stamp of approval." Sam drew him into this side. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He kissed the top of G's head.

"Can we watch the movie too?"

"It's a joke."

"It's my favorite movie."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sam, I love the romantic part and well, the whole thing reminds me of what happened to me in China."

"You mean not being believed by Hetty."

"Yes, at first she thought I was full of it."

"For a short time, G, a very short time, until she discovered the guy in China was linked to her task force case."

"Yes, just like this story."

Sam pressed play on the remote control. "Any requests for our wedding?"

"A romantic place without any conspiracy theories." G winked at him.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Got you covered." Sam picked up the bowl of popcorn and offered it to his husband-to-be.

* * *

_**One more chapter...**_


	21. Family

**Thank you for reading and the great reviews.**

**And so another story ends. I hope you enjoyed the journey.**

* * *

**Family**

**Chapter 21**

Two months later….

Sam and G stood side by side before a minister in a pristine mountain setting with a roaring waterfall in the background.

"Everything is perfect," G whispered to his soon-to-be husband. "Thank you."

The wedding ceremony was halfway finished and the minister started the final words. "Do you G Callen take Sam Hanna to be your husband?"

Instead of answering the him, G clutched his protruding abdomen. "Sam." G grasped his partner's hand and steadied himself.

Sam glanced at him. "We good?"

He winced and tightened his grip on his partner's hand. "We're not good." His voice hitched with a stab of pain emanating from his abdomen. "I…."

"Describe not good."

"Hurry up and marry us."

"Say yes."

"What?" G swayed with the increasing pain.

"He asked you first."

"Yes, hurry, the rings, faster."

Sam guided G over to a teak bench and motioned the minister to finish their marriage vows over there.

"Do you Sam Hanna take G Callen to be your husband?"

"Hurry. Faster." G slumped to his side and leaned against Sam. He was close to passing out. "My water…." G grimaced again. "You know what I mean." It was the signal he gave Sam the first time he was pregnant. Just as if he were ready to give birth and was a woman. The signal was 'my water broke.'

"The babies, the babies are here, the babies are ready, shit." Sam was about to get up and dance.

"Sam, just say it already."

"Yes, a thousand times yes, a million times yes, a billion—"

"Stop. The rings."

Sam pulled the rings out and helped G place one of them on his finger. He placed his ring on his husband's finger. He whispered to the minister, "Call an ambulance. Tell them to hurry."

"You'll need more than an ambulance out here in the middle of nowhere." The minister started to autodial the ambulance.

An older woman seated behind the wedding party in the first row on a well cushioned chair stepped forward and told him to stop. She moved closer to the two gentlemen who had just been married.

Sam looked up and shielded his eyes from the bright afternoon sunlight. "Hetty."

"A medivac helicopter is on its way."

"Thank you."

"Told you I wouldn't miss this," she said. "Let's get those precious babies into this world."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G awakened with a start and felt his abdomen. Flattened. He glanced to his left. Sam was slumped in the bedside chair, a ring on his left hand ring finger. G sighed. He lifted his left hand and looked at the ring on his finger. He had not dreamt it. It was real. They were married.

Sam stirred in the chair and straightened. His eyes met his new husband's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," G said. "The babies okay?"

"Yes, you want to see them?"

"Yes. And?" G held his breath, expecting the worst outcome, one that Robert Minter had foretold would happen. He released a long sigh.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Sam stood and stretched, releasing the kinks in his neck after sleeping in the chair for too long. "Both of them are right here in the room with us." He walked over to the bassinet and prepared their two new babies. After wrapping each one in a blanket, Sam brought their new family over to his husband.

G's jaw dropped open. He opened his arms to receive two of the darkest babies he had ever seen. "They're burnt." He winked at his husband.

"Burnt? I'll show you burnt."

"It was a joke, man, they're beautiful." G brought little boy to his breast and settled him at his left nipple. "He's perfect." He checked out every square inch of his son's dark brown body, making sure all his limbs were perfectly formed. The baby's almost white blonde hair was a stark contrast to his dark skin. "He's beautiful. Thank you Sam, thank you." G cuddled their baby close to his breast, cooing and singing to him.

"I've never heard you sing to Gabriel."

"Feels right to sing to him." Besides he was the happiest man right at that moment. No hint of Robert's lies had held true. "Isaiah okay?"

"Yes, I was joking with you before. It's a perfect name for him." Sam handed his husband their daughter.

Bald as billiard ball which resembled Sam's head of hair now. G chuckled. Her skin matched his color better than Isaiah's had. "I wonder what her hair color's going to be."

"That's a complete unknown but I love surprises."

"I can handle this kind of surprise." He brought her to his right breast and settled her down at his nipple. "Maybe we should fire our obstetrician for burning the babies." G chuckled at his own bad joke. He started cooing and singing to her too.

Sam pretended to not hear him. "Okay, this disproves Robert's disclosure beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"I'm thankful for that," he said. "Hannah?"

"I love the name even though it might be awkward for her in school, Hannah Callen-Hanna."

"She could register with my last name only."

"True. We'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Long ways off into the future," G said, grinning wide.

"Any choices for middle names?"

"Would you be hurt if I said Lange?"

"No, and I think she would be honored to know that we named our daughter after her. How about Isaiah?"

"What would you say to Gregory?"

"The name you think goes with your first initial."

"Yes."

"I love them both." Sam leaned over and kissed G on the lips, a light peck. "They sound unique."

"Speaking of Hetty, where is she?" G asked, handing his son back to his husband.

"You tired?"

"Yes."

"Childbirth does that to you." Sam placed their son back in bassinet and walked back over to his husband's side. "Is Hannah still drinking?"

"Just about finished, her eyes are closing." He handed their daughter back to Sam and settled into her bassinet. Sam pulled the chair closer and sat down on it. "Get some more rest. Hetty went down for some coffee."

"I vaguely remember her being there at the wedding."

"Lucky she was because Hetty got a medivac to the wedding site fast."

"I remember the helicopter ride with you and her," G said. "I guess this nixes our wedding night plans."

"Nonsense."

"What?"

"Did you notice how big your bed is?"

G glanced around the larger than normal hospital bed. "You did this?"

"Nope, thank Hetty again."

"I pumped your breasts and Hetty has enough milk to last the weekend."

"Whoa, wait a minute, weekend… Sam we got married…." Three days ago. He had been out of it for too many days.

"Yes, twenty-four hours for you to recover from the surgery in intensive care, and two days for you to recover in your maternity ward room." Sam reached out his hand.

G took it and kissed it. "I want you to make love to me."

"I thought you said you were tired."

"I can never be too tired for you."

"Can you wait until Hetty comes back?"

"No."

"You're a little pushy."

"No, I'm married and want to consummate our marriage." G smiled at his husband.

Sam stood, crossed the room to the door, and locked it. He climbed into the opposite side of the bed and snuggled up to his husband. "What would you say about shacking up in a hotel room?"

"They'll release me?"

"Tonight."

"I can wait that long… I think…."

Sam leaned in and sucked on G's earlobe. "I was hoping you'd agree to my advances."

"You arranged for a room."

"Of course and the other hotel graciously refunded our money considering our circumstances."

"I'll bet they never heard of such odd circumstances."

"You're right," Sam said. "Let me get things arranged with Hetty and I'll return to help you get dressed."

"That'll give me time to rest."

"You'll need it for this weekend."

"I'm looking forward to an all night lovemaking session tonight," G said, leaning in to passionately kiss his husband on the lips.

Sam returned an equally passionate kiss.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam stood outside their house with a twin seat baby stroller. After placing a suitcase on the stoop, he opened the door and pushed the baby stroller into the house, their two new family members fast asleep in it. "One last thing."

"What now?"

"You," he said. "You're the bride."

"No, Sam, wait a minute, you don't need—Sam!" G yelped in surprise when his new husband lifted him into his arms.

"I need to." He stepped forward.

"Don't drop me. I'm fragile."

Sam walked over the threshold with his new bride and set G down by the sofa. "Now I feel as if we completed our marriage vows." He grinned wide.

"Glad you're happy." G eased himself down on the sofa. He was exhausted from their raunchy honeymoon: not one moment to rest with Sam's advances. Yet duty times two called his name.

Sam brought the feeding pillow over to him. "Got everything you need?"

"Everything except you sitting by my side."

"Let me finish putting things away and I'll be right with you." He grabbed their suitcase and pushed the stroller over to the powder blue and brown leather sofa next to his husband. Sam closed and locked the front door.

G took Hannah out of the stroller first, laying her on the sofa next to him. "Gabriel still with Marilyn?"

"Nope, Jada took over for her. She'll bring him over whenever we want." Sam settled their suitcase inside the master bedroom.

He removed Isaiah from the stroller and positioned him on the feeding pillow. "I missed him and he's got a brand new baby sister and brother to meet." He removed his aqua t-shirt. G positioned his daughter at his breast. Breastfeeding twins was second nature now, and he enjoyed the close bonding he experienced with his daughter and son.

Sam settled down next to his husband on the sofa. He leaned over and latched onto a nipple before G had a chance to feed their daughter.

"Sam!"

He released the nipple and chuckled. "I need my daily nourishment."

"I'll provide your daily nourishment later."

"You take all the fun out of my life." He wrapped an arm around G's shoulders. "I guess I can wait. There's nothing like a half naked man with breasts feeding babies, especially our babies. You're the sexiest thing in my world."

"I'll satisfy your urges after we get these two to bed." G smirked. He positioned his teat on his daughter's lips.

"Nope."

"I thought you—"

"I promised you that I would back off so you can rest. Time for the famous massages."

"I'm looking forward to that."

Sam slid off the sofa and sat on the floor at his husband's feet.

"You don't have to do it right now."

"Allow me to keep my promises." He removed each of G's shoes and his socks.

"I'll fall asleep if you start that."

"Good, you've been a wonderful lover for the past ten days, providing me with whatever I could possibly want."

"That good?"

"The best." Sam scooted closer to the sofa and brought G's right foot onto his lap. He took a bottle of coconut oil out of his pants pocket.

"I see you've come prepared."

"Always for you."

G tightened his hold on their two babies and closed his eyes. He started to drift off to sleep after a minute of his husband's expert and relaxing massage. Sam lifted both of their babies into his arms and burped them. "Sam, I could've—"

"I know and I promised you a week's rest filled with frequent massages," he said. "Go get naked and lie down on the bed."

"And you'll pounce on my exhausted body."

"Nope," Sam said. "I'll return in about five minutes."

G opened his eyes and watched his husband leave the room. He brought his legs onto the sofa and drew the fleece blanket over his body. Just a few minutes more for a nap and he would get up and get ready for Sam. He drifted off to sleep in less than 30 seconds. With the sensation of weightlessness, his eyes flew open. G gazed into his husband's eyes.

Sam carried his husband into the bedroom. "It appears you're too tired for that."

"You've worn me out." G winked at him.

"And the new additions to our family helped." He laid down on the cannon ball king-size bed with G tucked in close to his body. "I love you." Sam stroked his husband's face and hair.

G wrapped an arm around his husband's neck and drew his face toward his. He enveloped Sam's mouth, kissing him deep and tender. "And I love you."

* * *

_**The end.**_


End file.
